Do You Know
by Kyoshi Slickfish
Summary: Do you know 100 ways to love someone? 100 stories that will make your heart flutter from the UsagiMamoru Lj challenge. 31 of 100 themes
1. Mamoru's Birthday: Pt 1

Hi! I'm Kyoshi & I've come back to the fanfiction-writing world! I was working on a Dead or Alive story, but alas, had to take a hiatus when I went to school without taking a copy of my newest chapters from my parents' computer. I haven't been home since, but I'll get that going again when fall semester is over…

I used to write in my LiveJournal a lot, but I've pretty much switched to Xanga once I hit college. I was re-vamping my LJ when I ran into the Usagi and Mamoru: A Love like No Other group and joined, inspired by the AmAzInG fics I read by the users in that group. So0oOO mad Propz!

I decided to join in on the drabbles until I can get back into my main DOA fic, and to my surprise, they came very easily. And (at least I think) somewhat decent. I'm a long-time Sailor Moon fan (11+ years), and this brings back many memories! As great as the anime is, I do have my qualms with it, so my writing will mainly deal with the manga (you know, with Tuxedo Kamen being NON-emasculated, none of that Doom Tree break-up crap, and so on…).

Please feel free to comment as you like, and give me a holler if you want to talk. I'd like to think I'm a pretty cool chick and a decent writer. This is my first attempt at Sailor Moon fiction, and writing drabbles at that, so don't be surprised if they tend to run long. Now, on with the show!

* * *

**Baka's Birthday Surprise  
#64 Secret, 1571 words**

"Wow," gaped Usagi. "This place looks so elite."

The blonde girl felt like a dwarf next to the massive concrete building before her. Azabu Institute of Technology. This was Chiba Mamoru's university. Suddenly, the wooden doors at the end of the walkway burst open. Usagi leapt to the side, hiding her tiny frame behind a pillar of bricks. She blushed as she glanced down at her high school uniform to the students pouring out of the building. They weren't wearing matching uniforms, but rather nice business-casual wear: smooth skirts, button-down shirts, crisp slacks. Just another difference between his world and hers.

Usagi clenched her fists at her sides. "This is so useless!" she sighed to herself. Usagi put a foot forward, determined to walk away from the university when Mamoru walked past her with his leather briefcase slung over his broad shoulder. He walked silently and confidently, striding along the concrete with his gaze forward. He didn't notice the school girl nervously pressed against the pillar. Usagi narrowed her blue eyes and darted after Mamoru.

The two made the trek to the heart of the city of Juuban, Mamoru in the lead with Usagi trailing a few feet behind. Usagi kept her eyes on the back of his head, Mamoru's dark hair shining in the afternoon sun. Her fingers fiddled with a small wrapped package.

"You know it's rude to follow people," Mamoru said loudly.

Usagi snapped her head up. Did he just say something? She stopped walking for a moment, but Mamoru kept moving.

"I'm talking to you, Odango," he continued. Mamoru stopped several feet ahead of her, but this time, he turned towards the shocked girl. There was neither a smile nor a frown on his face, but Usagi could never really read his expressions. She could only counter his stone gaze the only was that came naturally.

"You know I'm not rude, only cute!" she replied with a broad smile. Usagi skipped ahead merrily, nudging Mamoru with her shoulder. "But of course, you're the expert on what's rude, Baka!"

Mamoru continued to stare at the younger girl, but Usagi's smile never wavered under his piercing blue eyes. Underneath, however, Mamoru used all of his might to resist the contagious charm.

"I only know what is rude because I have to deal with you everyday," he retorted. Mamoru proceeded to turn and continue on his way. He secretly hid his grin that spread over his face when he saw the pout on Usagi's pink lips.

Undaunted, Usagi ran after her tormentor. "Hey old geezer, you're an old Baka now, right? Isn't it your birthday?"

"Yes."

Usagi struggled to keep up with Mamoru's stride, but kept following him. "Aren't you going to celebrate?"

"No."

She let out a sigh. "Don't you have any friends?"

"More than you."

"Then why don't you throw a party?"

"Don't care," came Mamoru's short reply.

Usagi snatched the crook of his arm, turning Mamoru around. She had that deadly smile on her face again. "Even though you're such a Baka-head, I'll treat you to video games at Crown then, if you have no intentions of celebrating today, this glorious day!" she cheered giddily.

"No thank you, Odango," Mamoru protested, trying to pull his arm away from Usagi. For a tiny girl, he discovered, Usagi was rather strong when she had her mind set on something. "I really need to get to studying for my exam next week."

"So think of this as a quick break for your brains, Mamoru!" she insisted, tugging harder on the sleeve of Mamoru's black turtleneck. "For what little amount of brains you have, Baka."

Mamoru tugged back on his arm even harder. "Seriously Odango, I would love to baby-sit you at the arcade, but I don't have time right now!"

"Stop being so stubborn and at least come with me to say hi to Motoki-chan!"

"Stubborn! You're the one who's been following me all this way," he retorted.

The tugging of arms continued back and forth, and while Usagi didn't really move Mamoru from his spot on the sidewalk, he swayed with her tugging to ease the strain on his favorite shirt. Finally, Mamoru just decided to give in so Usagi would stop whining at him, and in the process, stop the strange stares from the passers-by. However, his decision came at the wrong moment. Mamoru loosened the arm that Usagi tugged on at the same time Usagi used all of her strength for her final tug, causing her to fall backwards on the pavement with Mamoru tumbling on top of her.

The only sound that escaped her lips was a flat "umph!"

After their tumble to the ground, Mamoru's eyes shot open to meet with the pained face of Tsukino Usagi, who could only cough her pain of being the cushion between Mamoru-baka and the ground.

"Usagi! Usagi, are you alright?" Mamoru asked nervously. He brushed away the golden bangs from her face before resting the palm of his hand to her cheek.

Usagi blinked her eyes, unfamiliar with Mamoru's deep voice calling her name. Then, they stretched wide with surprise. Mamoru – no, Baka! - was on top of her. And her package must have hit the ground with their fall! Mamoru noticed the shocked look on her face and instantly sprang to his feet. His eyes searched everywhere, trying his hardest to not look at the crumpled girl on the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck. Usagi, on the other hand, looked ready to cry. She struggled to her side, her hands searching the gray pavement.

"Do you need help up, Odango?" Mamoru asked, his eyebrow arching as he watched Usagi pat the ground.

Wordlessly, her small hand found the strings to her wrapped package. It was squished, the significance of the contents inside puzzling Mamoru. The heartbroken look on Usagi's face tore at his own in his chest, but what could be so important to the girl?

"Don't look so sad, Odango Atama. I'll forgive you for tripping the both of us this time," Mamoru quipped, but only half-assed. Usagi only furrowed her brows even more. _Good one, Mamoru. You really are Baka-head…_

He slowly reached for the crushed package. "Hey, maybe I can fix it."

Upon his gesture, Usagi clutched the item closely to her chest. At first, a flicker of fear shone in her eyes, but then died when a bright smile spread across her face. "Don't worry about it, Mamoru-san! Will you come with me to the arcade now and stop being such a jerkface?"

He couldn't help but smile back; her bubbliness was just too intoxicating. Then, regaining composure, Mamoru let his eyes roll and turned back towards the arcade. He was heading there anyway.

The rest of the walk was quiet, but pleasant. From time to time, Mamoru would steal sideways glances at the younger girl walking next to him. She kept fiddling with that crushed package. He could feel a strange calm washing over him with every step they took and felt an urge to wrap his arm around Usagi. Maybe to get her mind off that package, maybe to show her he wasn't all insults and cold inside, maybe to just have someone so refreshing close by his side.

_Perhaps I should ease up with the teasing_, thought Mamoru.

But not a moment too soon.

Right as the two reached the front doors to Crown Arcade, Usagi was too enamored with the strings of the package that she smacked into the glass doors before they could fully open. Her face hit the surface with a loud thud, and to make the situation worse, Usagi spilled forward onto the arcade's tiled floors with another thump.

In front of everyone.

Spoiling the surprise.

Mamoru's darted between the fallen Usagi and the mass of people gathered in the arcade. There were balloons, "Happy Birthday" banners, and streamers all around the counter with a grinning Motoki brandishing a finely-shaped cake with his name on it. All of his –and inadvertently, Usagi's- friends, Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Reika, and Naru, gathered with pointed party hats and noisemakers in their hands, but gaping mouths also decorated their just as surprised faces. All of these people were there to celebrate his birthday. All of these people were here because of a certain happy-intoxicating-feelings girl…

"Usagi!" he cried, stooping to help that girl up.

She climbed to her feet, slightly embarrassed at her second fall. This wasn't exactly how she planned it... "Surprise!" she cheered, but only after glaring at her friends who had only stared at her fall the entire time since she arrived with the birthday boy.

"Surprise!" they cheered automatically. Then Motoki broke the awkward silence with a hearty laughter. Reika, his girlfriend, hit him in the shoulder as a reprimand, and everyone else joined in with the laughter.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he ever celebrated his birthday, sans the times Motoki pushed in front of him complimentary chocolate sundaes with a haphazard candle, and it was the best birthday he could have ever imagined himself. Usagi turned to the birthday boy with a sly smile of her own, and Mamoru returned her gaze with playfully suspicious eyes.

"Are you telling me that you, Odango Atama, were capable of keeping this secret and planning this whole party?" he asked.

Usagi only smiled broader. "Happy Birthday, Mamoru-baka."


	2. Mamoru's Birthday: Pt 2

**Baka's Birthday Party  
#56 Red String of Destiny, 625 words**

Mamoru politely made his way through the arcade. This surprise party really was too much for him, much more than he deserved. They had already cut the cake, deliciously baked by Makoto, and before he could take his first bite, Usagi had the pleasure of shoving his plate into his face. "Odango!" he bellowed, only to be drowned out by her laughter. He went to the bathroom to clean his face and wipe off crumbs on his favorite shirt, and now he was making his way back to the party, _his party_, planning his revenge with every step. However, Hino Rei got to him first.

"Hi Mamoru-san!" she greeted cheerfully. Rei held up a small, golden box. "I just wanted to give you this present personally. I was doing my morning fire reading, and it told me that this is the perfect gift for you."

"Arigatou," replied Mamoru, taking the box from the shrine maiden. He pulled the top off and lifted a beautiful charm, obviously from her temple. It was the symbol "destiny", gold-plated and attached to an elaborate string art design made from the brightest of red string, meant to give him good luck.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, admiring the intricate workmanship. It reminded him of a beautiful rose. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Rei smiled warmly when Usagi popped up behind her. "Hey Baka! Don't you clean up nicely?" she chided happily. Her confidence shone through, especially with her friend as a shield from any possible retaliation. Then, Usagi's cerulean eyes lowered to the charm in Mamoru's hand. "Wow!"

She reached out and ran her fingers along the elaborate design. "Don't touch it or you'll ruin it, Odango!" said Mamoru, pulling his design away. However, Usagi's fingers were already caught in the design and the red string began to unravel. "Look at what you did!"

"I wouldn't have gotten caught in the strings if you would have let me look at it, Baka!" she retorted. Usagi tried to pull away, but the string unraveled even more over her hand.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to fix it!"

"You're too impatient to fix it, Mamoru-baka. Let me see it."

"No!"

"Now look at what you've done!"

"What _'I've done!_'" exclaimed Mamoru. By this time, both pairs of hands were entwined in the never-ending red string. "You're the one who ruined my birthday present, Odango!"

And the bickering continued.

Rei snickered to herself as she walked away from the scene. Minako ran over, and with one glance at the two arguing, she wagged her finger at the shrine maiden. "I know what you've done, you superstitious girl!" Minako whispered. "As the goddess of love, the protector of Venus, hooking those two up is MY job!"

Minako was only met with a full fledged laugh. "Save it, Aphrodite, I'm just helping you out so you don't have to do as much work," replied Rei. Minako opened her mouth to protest again, but was stopped. "As the goddess of war, the protector of Mars, and rah rah rah, there's nothing like a little fiery flirtation to get the attraction going. That string is supposed to unravel between two people with a lot of destiny ordained for them."

Minako's lips frowned as she eyed the couple of conversation, but Rei threw her arm around her friend. "Oh come on, Mina-chan! You can't tell me that they don't look cute?"

Mamoru bent down to nibble at a few tight strings encompassing Usagi's fingers. She let out sporadic giggles; Mamoru's lips were soft and tickling her skin with each soft touch. Minako could only groan in response to the scene.

"I just thought this whole time the present you gave Mamoru was pretty cheap," she mumbled before stuffing her mouth with more cake.


	3. Mamoru's Birthday: Pt 3

**Baka's Birthday Gift  
#48 Rosebud, 890 words**

The noise of Crown Arcade began to die down as the sun began to hide behind the horizon. However, the attendees of Mamoru's surprise birthday party kept the fun going amongst themselves. Mamoru wrapped his fingers around a freshly made mug of coffee and took a sip, using the cup as a kind of shield to let his eyes wander around the arcade. He was looking for the instigator of the day's events. Mamoru put the cup down when he spotted the tiny blonde in a far corner of the room, her back to the party and hunched over something hidden by her body. Her body of soft, ivory skin and teasing curves. Suddenly, he wished that it was him and Usagi alone in a far corner of the room, where all of her attention could be brandished on only him.

Mamoru shook his head at the sudden thoughts drifting through his mind. As all-around loving that Usagi was, there was no way she could feel that way about him. Especially after all of the times he teased her until her cheeks were red with anger. That was his favorite expression…

_Stop it Mamoru!_

He shook his head again and gulped down the rest of his coffee. There was only one way to get the fuzzy feelings out of his mind.

"Whatcha doing, Odango?" he asked right into Usagi's ear.

She almost hit the ceiling in surprise. Mamoru watched as she tried in vain to hide whatever it was that she was working on, but he saw it was the package they crushed earlier that afternoon.

"Oh, nothing," Usagi lied. She tried to turn away from Mamoru, but he was just so close. Her head throbbed with dizziness. _Must be his cologne, stinky boy…_

"You've been lying to me all day about that thing," he replied, pointing to the squished package that was now opened in Usagi's hands. "You already kept this party a secret from me, so tell me what's in that bag!"

Usagi's eyes bulged with surprise. She had never seen Mamoru so determined before, and she could do nothing more than just show him what it was. Usagi let out a sigh, a little disappointed that what she had worked on for so long was destroyed in yet another klutz attack. She pulled out a piece of paper, flicked off something strange, and held out her hand.

Mamoru peered down to look at it and couldn't stop himself from smiling. Apparently, Usagi had baked him cupcakes and put them in a bag on top of a hand-made birthday card. He took the frosting-soaked card and took in all of the effort Usagi must have put into it. There was a fluffy felt bunny holding a tiny rosebud on the cover, and inside, the flowing script of Usagi's hand.

_Happy birthday, Mamoru-kun. May today bloom with many surprises. Love, Usa-chan._

"Today has been filled with many surprises, Odango," Mamoru said, lifting his eyes to settle them on Usagi after reading his card.

The girl beamed. "Which one was the most surprising?" she asked happily.

Mamoru looked off into the distance before returning his steel blue gaze on Usagi. He could see her blush, if only a little. "The fact that you can bake cupcakes and still be alive to try to give them to me."

Usagi's mouth dropped open, ready to spit out the insults at the tip of her tongue. Mamoru could only chuckle and waved his hands in a truce. He didn't want to fight with her after such a wonderful day. "This card, Usa," he said softly. "I like it the most out of all of my presents. Is this a real rosebud?"

Her heart skipped a beat when he called her that new name. It wasn't Odango, wasn't Usagi, nor was it Usa-chan. Usa was more endearing than that, and endearing was a tone Usagi never heard from Mamoru before. She smiled at the thought. "Yes, I was walking in the park when a gardener gave it to me. He said that roses show someone you care about them. They're very special flowers to me."

Usagi bit her lip, cursing herself for bringing up another man when one so much more tangible and much less elusive was standing in front of her. _As if I have a chance with either Tuxedo Kamen or Mamoru…_

Mamoru could tell that she was thinking about something. Or possibly, someone. Or worse, someone other than him. He sucked in a breath and some courage from the depths of his soul and placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so he could drown in the sea of her eyes. Then he smiled. "Are you saying you care for me?" he asked.

Usagi felt weak in the knees. Her mind raced as an electric current flowed from Mamoru through his simple touch. It screamed at her to say something, anything to answer his question.

_Say yes!_

_Admit you care for him more than a friend._

_Tell him how you feel about him._

_Confess that you wish you were more to him than something to tease._

Instead, Usagi coolly returned the smile. "No," she relied, sticking out her tongue at Mamoru before walking away towards her senshi friends. "I don't really _care_ for you."

_I love you, baka._


	4. Peeps and Paper Balls

**Peeps and Paper Balls  
#31 Weapon, 805 words**

"You better close your mouth before a bird makes its home in there, Odango," I proclaim, moving my hand to pull down my sunglasses to gaze at her with my own eyes.

But I pull it down only a little because I'm afraid to look at her in all of her golden glory. She is so petite and so much shorter than me, yet her presence and aura is larger than life. Every time she looks at me, even when those sapphire eyes glare at me in anger, I feel her shine engulfing and warming every part of my soul. I only wish she could look with more longing in her eyes at me rather than that damn candy.

"It would be more pleasant to live with a bird in my mouth than with you within twenty feet of me!" Usagi retorts, sticking out her tongue at me before returning her gaze to the store window.

Ouch. One for Odango.

"Ah, well then, I take my leave," I reply curtly. I know exactly how to make her jealous. Or feel some kind of strong emotion towards me. I saunter into the candy store, making sure I brush my arm against her back to let her know that I was going to get something sweet.

Revenge.

I pay for my candies and leave the store, glad to find Usagi struggling to not glare at me, knowing very well of my plan to make her angry. For once, her eyes were all on me. This revenge was to let her taste the torments I've had to endure in silence ever since the day she ran into me. All this time, I've wanted to hold her. All this time, I've wanted to make her laugh, to wipe her tears away, to bury her under a fury of kisses. I wanted to be the one who would make her day by buying her a bag full of marshmallow Peeps.

But here I stood, so close and yet so far from the girl sweeter than the fluffy things I was shoving into my mouth. One for Mamoru.

"Do you HAVE to eat those right next to me?" Usagi asks, her voice dripping with torture.

I shrug. "No," I reply coolly before propping myself against the window. "I could just eat these right in front of you."

"Ugh, you're such a jerk, Mamoru-baka," she sighed, turning on her heels. A paper falls from her briefcase, but before I could retrieve it, Usagi spun right around and snatched it off the ground.

"Another failing grade you're hiding from me?" I ask innocently, arching an eyebrow at her. Two for Mamoru.

There was no retort, no witty rebuttal. With a stifled sigh and heavy grunt, Usagi crumbles her paper into a makeshift weapon and throws it at me. Once again, she turned and hurried away. Nil for Mamoru-baka.

I take her paper and flatten it out to its original form. It's a math quiz. A math quiz Odango passed, a fat red 'A+', happy face sticker and all. Two for Usagi.

I run, well walked, after Usagi. Her legs are much shorter than mine. I take in a deep breath before I reach out to touch her arm, and she turns to face me with pools of water at the bottom of her eyes. Ironically, I want to be the one who wipes away her tears after I force them upon her. I feel sad that I've made her so sad, I feel embarrassed I actually ran after her, I feel so many things that words couldn't begin to describe. I feel like such an ass.

"Great job on your quiz, Odango," I say. It was all my voice could muster. I hold out her paper so she could take it home to her parents and receive the praise she deserves. As if she doesn't deserve it everyday.

My eyes watched as she took her paper and those big blue eyes widened in surprise. Usagi opened the paper to reveal a brand new bag of marshmallow Peeps. The pink ones. The Peeps shaped like bunnies.

"I think getting an A would be much more satisfying than eating those disgustingly squishy sugar things, but it still deserves a reward," I say quietly with a sly smile. One for Mamoru.

She smiles at me, a tint of pink dotting her cheeks. "Arigatou, Mamoru," she whispers.

I can't take that smile. It's definitely her most dangerous weapon. I'd rather get pelted with a million paper balls than have that brilliant smile melt every defense I've set up against her. I turn and smile over my shoulder. "Until tomorrow, Odango!" I say with a wave.

Forty for Mamoru. That's exactly how many of the bunny-shaped Peeps I put into that bag.

That is my kind of weapon.


	5. Just What I Do

**Just What I Do  
#30 Business Card, 1338 words**

"Why can't you act mature for once?"

"As if acting mature really means being rude to everyone you come across, Baka!" Usagi retorted.

It's like clockwork. Every morning, crash number one. Every afternoon, crash number two. After crash number two, an argument. Even though we argue with each other, I can't help getting myself a new routine. I don't know about her, maybe she enjoys this kind of stuff with guys, but it's almost comforting when we're inches apart and yelling at each other. It's kind of exhilarating.

"I am only rude to those who are rude to me, _Odango_," I replied.

She's beginning to turn that red color. That meant she's almost at the end of her rope. It's almost time to stop our charade. Almost.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"I didn't call you 'that', I called you _Odango_," I said emphatically. Mischievously.

Usagi shook from her self-control. "I can't stand that name, and I can't stand you, Mamoru-baka!" With that, she stomped out of sight, away from my taunts.

That's just what I do.

Mamoru-baka  
Sarcastic genius. Witty shrew. Secret admirer.  
All you need to get your blood boiling and your heart racing.

* * *

"I'll get you, you puny moon runt!" the youma hissed, heaving its shadowy body back for another attack while Sailor Moon scrambled to her feet. But I knew she couldn't get up in time.

"No!" she gasped, hurling the weight of her body off of the ground. She found she was much lighter than she anticipated.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" I asked. Right in the nick of time, I leapt to her side, scooped up the petite warrior, and brought her to safety. The golden-haired girl looked up at me with wide eyes. She seemed so familiar, perhaps that's why I always want to save her. Or perhaps the fact that there's some mental alarm that goes off in my head at night that won't turn off until I find Sailor Moon and help her fight. Not that I can't go around holding pretty girls all night long.

"Yes, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she breathed. Her words barely reached my ears, like the wind brushing against us as I tried to find a safe place for the both of us. Sailor Moon put a gloved hand on my shoulder. "I can handle it now, arigatou gozaimasu."

I hesitated to stop, but put her down behind a thick oak tree. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again.

She nodded, her tiara shining bright in the moonlight. "You always give me strength. If I know you're here, I can do anything," she answered so assuredly. With that, she ran off and soon enough, I heard the defeated cry of another vanquished youma. I jumped up onto one of the branches of the oak tree to check on Sailor Moon, and, to my amusement, found her looking in every direction to find me.

"Great job, Sailor Moon," I called to her from above.

She jerked her head up to meet my gaze. And cue super-hunky smile. "Tuxedo Kamen, don't go!" she pleaded, taking a step towards my tree. And cue dramatic swooshing of cape. "Who are you!"

Before I could vanish into the night, she caught my attention with that one question. She wanted to know who I was, as if she really needed to know. Or would want to know if she found out the truth. I faced her once more. "You know who I am," I replied coyly before letting a rose float into her hands. With that, cue second dramatic swooshing of cape and dashing exit. Upon my exit, I could swear I heard Sailor Moon swoon, like the wind brushing against me.

That's just what I do.

Tuxedo Mask  
Mysterious soldier. Chivalrous protector. Reluctant hero.  
All you need for the rescue of your dreams.

* * *

Usagi sighed, resting her head on her hands upon the ice cream counter at Crown Arcade. She sighed again, her second in less than the 30 seconds since she entered the arcade.

"I might not be a psychiatrist, but I think something's wrong, Usagi," quipped Motoki. He dried a tall glass with a dry cloth, watching his onee-chan with a degree of amusement.

"Yes, do tell what's wrong, Odango," I added.

Usagi cringed in discomfort, but was too sad to look at the third presence at the counter. "Not today, Mamoru-kun," she sighed.

Motoki and I both stared at her in wonder. This wasn't the bubbly Usagi we were used to. I, however, felt inclined to change this. After all, I couldn't tease a depressed Odango Atama, that wouldn't be any fun. I slid onto the stool next to her and put a hand on the small of her back. "What's wrong, Usagi?" I whispered softly in her ear.

Maybe I imagined it, but I felt her shiver under my hand. She sat up and stared me in the eyes. "My friends just told me that there was no way an older guy would find me attractive," she pouted.

I resisted the urge to tip her over in my arms and kiss her doubt out of Juuban. Well, it was more of me trying to stop water from an overflowing dam, but I kept my composure. I'm good like that. And definitely good enough to know that those friends of hers are completely crazy. Who couldn't find a shapely body, long flowing hair, a kind smile, compassionate soul, and many other genuine qualities that Usagi possessed attractive?

I shook my head adamantly. "And do you believe them?" I asked.

Usagi pursed her lips in thought. Then a small smile graced her face. "Not really," she replied. Her smile suddenly grew larger. "I mean, if Tuxedo Kamen didn't find me attractive, then why does he always save me at the perfect time?"

I could've shot myself. Because if I wasn't that dashing Tuxedo Kamen…I would shoot him. Then I would laugh because, ironically, that did mean Usagi liked half of me.

"What are you laughing at, baka?" Usagi asked, arching an eyebrow at my laughing state.

"Yeah dude, what are you laughing at?" said Motoki.

"Odango likes Tuxedo Kamen," I breathed between laughs. My sides are starting to hurt from my amusement.

"And what exactly is wrong with that, Baka?" yelled Usagi over my laughter.

"For one, the guy runs around at night in a tuxedo get-up. He's a weirdo." Usagi turned her nose up in the air, and I tapped her little nose with my index finger. "And you, innocent rabbit, deserve someone who will be there for you, not some night stalker."

Usagi took a long look at me before a smile emerged on her gorgeous face. "And do you know where you can find someone who will care for me like that?" she asked giddily.

_Right here, Usa,_ I thought immediately.

I glanced at Motoki, who only shrugged his shoulders. Oi, I'm the only creative one here. I reached into my pocket and put a bill on the counter. "Right here, with Motoki-kun. He will provide you will all of the chocolate milkshakes your heart desires."

For a moment, I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment in Usagi's eyes. She took her seat at the counter and folded her hands in front of her. "May I have a chocolate milkshake please, Onii-san?" she asked sweetly.

Motoki smiled back at her and began concocting her favorite treat. "Sure," he said, scooping three heaping spheres of chocolate ice cream. "But I have no idea what a Tuxedo Kamen is."

And I heard her murmur, "That's alright, Nii-san. I think I know someone who does." I began to walk out of the arcade when Usagi called out to me. "Goodbye, Mamo-chan."

And I can't help but grin, for me and Tuxedo Kamen. I'm learning new ways to rescue her and put those smiles on her face.

That's just what I do.

Mamo-chan  
Dependable friend. Pensive introvert. Hopeless romantic.  
All Usagi needs for the rest of her life.


	6. True Drabbles, Series 1

And now for a string of "true drabbles" – pieces of 100 words. They're pretty easy to write, but for someone wordy (me), they're a pain to try to get your point across. Ah, the challenges of writing!

I must say that "Forever Sick" is the drabble I am most proud of! Hope you all like it!

* * *

**  
Circles  
#9 Button, 100 words**

Mamoru rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Its smooth surface glistened white in the sun, a full moon out in day. Jabs of jealousy filled his mind, alternating with pangs of guilt; guilty because this minute object invoked waves of emotion inside of him, jealousy because this minute object usually rested on Usagi's chest. There, closer than he'd ever get to Odango Atama. His thoughts spun around in his head, like the circular button from her school fuku. Coming full circle, he cursed that she ran off in embarrassment after the button popped off because they collided again.

* * *

**Beautiful glass  
#27 Stained glass, 100 words**

I know he's not like this, my heart knows it. If he was always so mean, so cold, so distant, then why does everyone care for him? Even I can't help admiring Mamoru-kun, that baka.

He's like stained glass: beautiful, but hard to see through.

When he pushes me away, with each "Odango" he hurls at me, I lose sight of the beauty. He purposefully dirties his window. When he offers his seat on the bus to the elderly or feeds a stray cat, he cleans his window enough so the real Mamoru shines through.

I want that beautiful glass.

* * *

**Forever Sick  
#92 Apron, 100 words**

"You don't have to baby-sit me," Mamoru protested from bed, his voice straining. Usagi hummed in his kitchen, ignoring the objections. "Odan-"

Mamoru cut her name short when he gazed at Usagi in his black apron, carrying a tray with medicines, a glass of water, and a bowl of steaming soup. Smiling, she placed the tray on his lap before dabbing a warm cloth on his forehead.

"Let me take care of you," Usagi whispered, the strap of the oversized apron falling from her shoulder, revealing ivory skin underneath.

Gulping his pills, Mamoru wished she'd take care of him forever.

* * *

**Fickle  
#46 Time, 100 words**

Waiting.

It took forever. Usagi couldn't explain it, but she longed for the last school bell and dismissal. It teased her and refused to move to the time of day she looked forward to most: when she gazed into his eyes.

Frozen.

When those steel blue eyes poured into hers, Usagi felt time stop. She wanted to lose herself in that moment for all of eternity.

Gone.

Faster than it started, their argument ended. Clever remarks flew through the air, and then stopped. The torturous cycle began again. Usagi waited for their next encounter.

Time needs to stop acting fickle.


	7. The Masquerade Series

Hmm…I like sets of three, no? I started writing the third part, "In the Open", first and then turned the 2 beginnings into true drabbles. Then I put them together, and I'm thinking the third part doesn't fit very well (and it goes against manga cannon, but oh well). Any suggestions are appreciated!

* * *

**  
The Banquet  
#36 Champagne, 100 words**

Bubbly, like her personality. Sweet, like her voice.

Smooth, like his actions. Limited, like his presence.

Tuxedo Kamen reached a hand out to his dance partner. He couldn't believe when she accepted his offer, he really felt her touch. Sailor Moon, an uninvited guest, struggled to keep on her feet. She wondered if her hero saw through her disguise to her true identity: a captivated, love-starved woman.

The pair smiled as their bodies moved in sync to their first dance. Their shared gaze intoxicating, like a fairy-tale romance. Could this moment be real?

_This champagne is getting to my head.

* * *

_

**  
The Handkerchief  
#55 Panic, 100 words**

Damn those youma.

The sudden screams of terrified guests tore Sailor Moon out of her daze and Tuxedo Kamen's arms. Panic filled the room, panic filled her heart. The people around her, if attacked, might never have the gift of tomorrow; she might never get close to Tuxedo Kamen. The choice was obvious, and Sailor Moon ran off towards the evil.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Kamen stood in shock. What was he to do with this staring him in the face? His fist closed around the handkerchief he rescued from the ground.

A handkerchief from the girl he rescued nightly: Tsukino Usagi.

* * *

**In the Open  
#14 Closet, 644 words**

"I don't know how you can live with yourself!"

Mamoru cursed as the sudden outburst caused him to drop several ice cubes on his foot. "It's not my fault!" he protested, continuing to fill a handkerchief with the cold blocks. He looked over his kitchen counter to the girl lying on the leather couch in his apartment. Was it really her?

Usagi held her hand over her aching forehead. Mamoru tied the handkerchief closed and made his way to Usagi's side. He knelt down, gently moving her hand from its perch, and placed the ice pack on the lump forming on her head. "I'm surprised, Odango, that after all of our collisions, this is the first causality."

Usagi opened an eye to glare at her caretaker. Maybe she shouldn't have taken the fluke of champagne at the banquet last night; she felt terrible even before she ran into that _annoyance_. "Baka, at least I never have the malicious intent of hurting someone when I bump into them," she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Big words for a silly Odango Atama," Mamoru replied calmly. He ran his finger along her forehead, inadvertently sending chills all over Usagi's body. "Now it looks like you have three Odangos on your head."

A faint blush spread over Usagi's cheeks. She couldn't handle Mamoru's piercing steel blue gaze prying into her soul and his newfound sweet attitude. She was surprised her heart didn't give her away; she could feel it throwing itself against her rib cages. A coy smile spread over her face. "Now that means you must like me three times as much," Usagi proclaimed.

Mamoru laughed. "And you must hate physics three times as much yourself," he replied.

Usagi stuck out her tongue at the thought of the huge physics book Mamoru was reading at the time she collided with him. As usual, she fell to the ground, but on this occasion, the five hundred page book fell right after her. Usagi rubbed her head at the thought of the memory. "Baka, can I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"This isn't class, Odango," replied Mamoru. "Go ahead, it's in my bedroom."

Resisting the urge to stick out her tongue again, Usagi made her way to the surprisingly tidy bedroom of Chiba Mamoru. Once she stepped inside, the familiar and dizzying smell of Mamoru invaded her nose and her imagination. She could see him sleeping in his large bed, working at his desk, or getting dressed in the morning.

"I must have been hit hard with that book," she muttered to herself. "Now which door is the bathroom?"

Usagi reached for the nearest doorknob. A closet. She began to close the door when something shiny caught her eye. Leaning forward, Usagi realized what it was: a cane. Cane?

_Why would Mamoru need a…_

Usagi's thoughts came to an abrupt stop when her eyes scanned the rest of the closet. Aside from Mamoru's regular clothes, some t-shirts, coats, and that horrid green jacket, Usagi's eyes rested on a black tuxedo tucked in the far corner of the closet. She wouldn't have thought of anything of it, except that not all tuxedos come with a cape attached to it. Usagi reached out her hand, wanting to run her fingers along the soft, yet thick black fabric. She felt her heart throbbing as hard as her injured head.

"There's no way Mamoru-baka is Tuxedo Kamen," she declared to no one.

But that sinking feeling in her gut told her otherwise when her fingers pulled out a familiar pink handkerchief from the coat pocket. Or maybe it was a feeling of excitement?

"Oh no," breathed Usagi, a wave of apprehension washing over her. "He knows who I am."

"Yes, I do," answered a voice from the hallway.

Her entire body tensed up. Usagi turned slowly to face her tormentor and her savior.

"Usako," Mamoru spoke softly, a smile emerging. "I never would have guessed."

A cross look plagued Usagi's face. She hurt with that comment, and now Mamoru had the upper-hand once again. His knowledge of her secret identity was just another thing Baka could hold against her, and that smile on his face told her it was true.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she spat, slamming the closet door shut. "I'm Sailor Moon, so what? I know I'm not perfect, but I definitely don't need to be saved all the time, so what are you going to do about it!"

The sudden outburst of anger astonished Mamoru, but certainly did not phase him. "Something I should have done a long time ago," he replied calmly before closing the distance between them with a firm kiss.

If one were to ask Usagi five minutes ago whether she would enjoy a kiss from Chiba Mamoru, she would have laughed in their face. But that feeling was so five minutes ago.


	8. Naked

Well, here's another one about Usagi's discovery of Tuxedo's identity. NOT a continuation of the previous drabble.

Wrote this one in computer lab between classes. Originally a true drabble, but I love this scene in the manga and 100 words couldn't possibly do it justice. A little more truer to the original storyline.

How am I doing so far? I'd love to hear from you all!

**

* * *

Naked  
#2 Masks, 439 words**

The sun awoke Usagi in unfamiliar surroundings. On cue, the door opened to the bedroom. It was Tuxedo Kamen, still adorned with his white mask but without his black coat. His profile looked just as handsome in the daylight. A shiver ran down her arms, and Usagi suddenly realized that she was dressed in her civilian clothes. She might as well been naked. And Tuxedo Kamen knew her true identity.

"What am I doing here?" she asked timidly.

Tuxedo Kamen balked at her tone. He never knew Tsukino Usagi to be timid or anything less than radiantly confident. He cleared his throat. "You fainted using your powers. I saved you and brought you here."

"Arigatou," she breathed, still unsure of her next move. Did she thank him and just leave? There were too many questions plaguing her mind.

Tuxedo Kamen moved forward, but upon seeing Usagi tense up, he made his way to the large window on the other side of the room. He gazed through the glass, to the busy, unknowing people down below. Usagi spent several minutes studying his defined profile. Although she was alone, unarmed, and still slightly dazed, Usagi felt no apprehension whatsoever. Silently, she slipped out from under the covers and made a path towards the mysterious man before her.

To her relief, Tuxedo Kamen made no move to distance himself from Usagi. Instead, he turned to face her completely, a plethora of feelings brewing in his mind, ranging from comfort, concern, and curiosity.

"Who…" she whispered softly, the round eyes of Usagi furrowing with confusion.

Tuxedo Kamen amazed himself when he did not move from the small hand reaching up to his only sense of security: his mask. He took in a sharp breath when her fingers brushed his cheek ever so softly, and Usagi froze. Finally, after moments of eternity passed, Usagi removed the surprisingly soft barrier between them.

Thousands of thoughts raced and combusted in Chiba Mamoru's mind. His eyes were now staring, naked, into large cerulean orbs that grew wider with each passing second Usagi drank in his image. It was just him, Mamoru-baka, behind the mask. How anti-climatic could it have gotten? How hard were the gods laughing at their ironic predicament? How much lower did Usagi's opinion of him sink now?

Mamoru's eyes faltered and fell to the ground, unable to withstand the weight of Usagi's soundless expression. He took his mask from her lowered hand before he mustered the courage to face Usagi again. His heart could have stopped at anytime when he gazed at Usagi for the second time.

She smiled back at him: Chiba Mamoru.


	9. Conundrums: Pt 1

**Logic  
#96 Catch-22, 1515 words**

Chiba Mamoru strolled into the Crown Arcade ready for his daily pick-me-up: Irish Crème Cappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate powder on top. After his three hour physics lab, he could use the treat…and a little teasing session. To his delight, Motoki granted him his first want as Mamoru's blue eyes fell upon the sight of Tsukino Usagi at a booth with her head propped on her hands.

"What's with her?" Mamoru asked as he took his first sip of cappuccino.

Motoki shrugged. "She's been like that since she walked in. I don't even think a milkshake could wipe that frown off."

Mamoru smiled to himself; he thought that pout was rather cute. "Well, I know something that definitely won't," he announced with a grin before making his way across the arcade.

His friend could only shake his head. There was always something between those two.

"Odango," Mamoru cooed before sliding into the booth across Usagi. "What are you doing?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Then she resolved to gaze out of the window silently. Mamoru chuckled. "You can't ignore me," he said, resting his head on his hand in the same manner. "Talk to me Odango Atama."

Sighing, Usagi returned her attention to her unwanted companion. "I just happen to be thinking about something, so say your insults so I can go back to thinking," she replied coolly.

Mamoru frowned; this wasn't much fun. He sipped his drink and rethought his game plan. "Is it something I can lend my two cents to?"

Usagi thought a moment before answering. Perhaps Mamoru would be useful for once and help her out. She sat straighter and gave him a tiny smile. "I have to write a paper for my Western Literature class on Catch-22's, but I don't really understand the concept. Could you think of any examples, Baka?"

_"Western Literature?"_ thought Mamoru. He mentally reviewed Usagi in his head: sweet, proud, fiery, klutzy…philosopher? Mamoru smiled at the thought of discovering yet another new side to the most unique girl he knew.

"Earth to Mamoru," called Usagi, her voice cutting through Mamoru's thoughts. She rested her back against the plush booth, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you're not going to help, then just go away. I know you may think I'm dumb, but I really need the help…"

Mamoru shook his head with a frown. "No, Odango, I'll help you. I was just thinking," he replied and sipped his drink again. Mamoru cleared his thoughts and prepared to amaze her with his deep intellect. "Catch-22 refers to the novel written by American Joseph Heller in 1961 about the military rule of circular logic which is meant to prevent anyone from avoiding combat missions and describes an inherently self-defeating situation where the very act of performing it prevents it from happening."

Usagi blinked and continued to sit in silence. "What?"

Mamoru chuckled, tapping his fingers on the ceramic mug. Obviously his deep intellect left Usagi wallowing in the shallow end. "Okay, let's say you have a locked box and inside that box is a key. You need to open the box, but you need the key to do it. That is a catch-22."

The cerulean eyes staring at Mamoru furrowed in thought. "So why don't you get a bobby pin and pick the lock open?"

Mamoru didn't know whether to sigh or laugh. "The point is that it's a no win situation," he replied. Usagi shrugged. "Do you at least understand the concept?"

She shrugged again.

"Is that how you keep those Odangos in your head?" asked Mamoru. "You just put in bobby pins?"

Usagi nodded and settled her head on her hand once more. _Great job, Usagi! This is the last time you try to impress Mamoru- Baka with mumbo-jumbo talk about western literature. You're just proving yourself more of an idiot!_

For the next few minutes, the two sat silently in the booth staring into each others' eyes. Suddenly, Mamoru found he wasn't thinking about more examples of a catch-22; his eyes focused on the beautiful girl across the table. He noticed how her lip gloss happened to match the shade of blush naturally glowing from her cheeks. He noted Usagi was right handed, and she was a pen-cap chewer. He noticed all the little things that reminded him why he liked to tease Tsukino Usagi: he wanted nothing more than to be near her. Suddenly, a mischievous twinkle flashed in Mamoru's cobalt eyes.

"I want to take you out to dinner," he blurted out loud.

"What?" Usagi gasped, suddenly pulled out of her daze. She felt her cheeks burn red; did he just ask her out on a date?

Mamoru smiled coolly and ran a hand through his black locks. "If I make dinner reservations for 7 tomorrow night, I can't go because I don't have a date. I don't have a date, and therefore, there is no point in me making those reservations," he explained with all seriousness.

"Oh," Usagi replied quietly as she realized that he was only giving her another example for her paper. She decided this was, by far, the worst one yet.

Mamoru used all of his self-control to not hit himself in the head in front of Usagi. At least he saved himself, but more disappointingly, Usagi didn't even think twice about him. Of course he teased her too much for Usagi to be interested in mean Mamoru-baka. "Well Odango, I can only do so much to get your brain to understand such complex logic. Good luck with your paper," he said, sliding himself out of the booth. Mamoru shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the exit, trying his hardest to not look back at the beauty at the table.

Usagi nodded absentmindedly, disappointed that Chiba Mamoru wouldn't actually take her out on a date. And even more disappointed that she would think, even for a second, that he was asking her. She jerked her head up to stare at the retreating dark-haired figure. "Mamoru!" called Usagi before she could stop herself.

Mamoru turned around, a slight smile on his face. "You bellowed, Odango Atama?"

Usagi climbed out of the booth and ran up to him. "That last example isn't really a catch-22."

"How so?"

"There is a way to go to dinner and make those reservations," she replied with a proud grin on her face. "All you have to do is ask your date."

Mamoru couldn't help but smile himself. "Well that solution is much more reasonable than the bobby pin one. That's what thinking can do you for, Odango," he said with a laugh. "And what would the date say in order for me to make those reservations?"

"She says yes, Baka!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out.

"Then my logic is rendered fallible," replied Mamoru.

Usagi smiled broader at the thought of outsmarting her arch-nemesis. Her rather handsome arch-nemesis. She turned back to the booth to gather her things and get ready to go home. This was too much thinking for her taste.

"7 o'clock then, Odango."

Usagi froze in her shoes. Were her ears playing tricks on her because of all this thinking? Slowly and cautiously, Usagi turned around, only to be pierced by Mamoru's steel blue eyes. _Shouldn't have turned around!_ However, there was no smirk on his face, but rather, a warm smile. Usagi wished she could stop time and bask in the radiance of Mamoru's striking, pearly-white weapon. Could he really be asking her on a date after all?

"7 o'clock what?" she asked breathlessly, as if her question would wake her up from a dream…or keep her in a horrible nightmare.

"Well if the date's answer is 'yes', then I can make those dinner reservations right?" Mamoru replied slowly. His gaze softened from the initial seriousness of his proposal to a look of pure adoration and genuine concern. Mamoru's heart clamored in his chest, but he suppressed the feeling of dying each second Usagi didn't respond to his sly invitation. All he needed was this one date, and she would see more than the Mamoru-baka who lived to tease her.

Finally, a broad and brilliant smile spread over Usagi's glowing face. "You better not be late," she said quietly. "Or I'll render _you_ fallible, Baka!"

Mamoru chuckled and leaned forward, his cheek brushing against Usagi's while his heart did back flips in his throat. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night, Odango Atama," Mamoru whispered, only for her to hear. There was a new sense of mischievousness in his voice, more of a sensuality meant to stir unexpected feelings and a hot blush over Usagi. She smelled his earthy scent of leaves, cappuccino, and possibly roses before her knees got weak. Mamoru straightened himself in all of his tall glory before turning on his heels and exiting out of Crown.

She couldn't help but smile. Usagi gathered her things in a hazy daze and hummed to herself as she also exited the arcade. Perhaps catch-22's aren't all no-win situations. At least, not this time…


	10. Conundrums: Pt 2

**Figure it Out  
#80 Pandora's Box, 560**

Mamoru was, surprisingly, the perfect gentleman and right on time. He drove up, politely met his mother, who fortunately happened to be the only non-boyfriend-homicidal parent home at the time, and escorted Usagi out of the house. Usagi felt the familiar heat of blush creeping over her body as the two drove in silence to the restaurant. She sneaked glances at her date, who was dressed in an all-black three piece suit and even more dashing than any fantasy Usagi could have conjured. They entered the restaurant and immediately sat at an intimate table for two.

However, Usagi noticed something peculiar on her plate as she sat down: a tiny black box. "What is that?" she asked, staring below.

Mamoru smiled with his nose buried in his menu. His eyes flickered at the girl across from him for a moment before answering her with his best nonchalant voice. "It's a box, Odango," he replied.

Narrowing her eyes, Usagi's pink tongue shot out of her mouth for a quick appearance. "I can see that Baka!" she retorted as she picked up the item. "But why is it on my plate?"

There was no answer. Usagi moved the box between her fingers; it obviously opened and the only distinguishing feature was a small keyhole. She shook the box, and she could hear something small clink against the insides. It hit her: Mamoru gave her a physical catch-22, but was there really only a key in the box?

Usagi pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and began to pick at the lock. She twisted the tiny metal pin until she heard a click and the top of the box opened slightly. Usagi pulled open the box and gasped. For the first time since exploring the box, Usagi's sea blue eyes met the cobalt pair across from her. Mamoru had an amused smile on his face. A flood of memories flowed through her mind: all the times he teased her, Usagi trying her best to impress Motoki but not Mamoru, Mamoru trying to help her with her paper, and now this. Suddenly, Usagi realized that with the opening of this box, things would never be the same again. Her eyes deceived her; as she gazed at Mamoru, she saw nothing but stars and warmth and happiness and…love?

Mamoru left his seat to kneel at eye-level with Usagi. His fingers gingerly grasped the tiny item in the box and went to work to place the piece of jewelry on her wrist. It was a dainty silver link bracelet with a single charm in the middle: a rose with a crescent moon behind it. Mamoru kept Usagi's tiny hand within his, his fingers sliding along the thin chain, sending shivers up her arm. Usagi smiled, but struggled to keep her gaze even with Mamoru's.

"Baka," she whispered.

"I knew you'd figure it out," replied Mamoru as he stood once again. He leaned forward to leave a soft kiss on her lips, there and gone as if it was the wind. Back at his side of the table, Mamoru smiled broadly, sure that he won this "no-win" situation.

Usagi could only smile back at him. She remembered all of the emotions that flowed out of the tiny black box into her mind. Usagi did figure it out: she was falling in love with Chiba Mamoru.


	11. True Drabbles, Series 2

**Something's Missing  
#28 Same Old Song and Dance, 100 words**

Mamoru walked to the university in perfect weather, listening to children playing and birds singing cheerily.

_Something's missing._

He earned the highest marks his last report and fortunately checked out the last mythology book from the library.

_And I don't know what it is._

At Crown, Mamoru finished 50 pages and set the Sailor V high score by the time he finished his coffee.

_Something's missing, and I don't know what it is._

Mamoru walked, his nose buried in his book when he felt a thump against his chest. He saw two golden Odangos lumped on the ground with embarrassment.

* * *

**Usagi, the Lumberjack  
#86 Tackle, 100 words**

I don't play football, nor a 200 pound lumberjack about to wrestle a grizzly bear. I'm Tsukino Usagi, a young woman. I can't help it if I'm sometimes late (okay, always late), and I certainly can't help it if that Mamaoru-baka takes up the whole sidewalk with his egotistical fat head. I can't help it if I love seeing his face everyday, even if those deep blue eyes glare in distaste. If only, one day, I could run into those arms and not into another squabble…

_Breathe, Usagi!_

I've got to tackle these feelings before I can tackle him again.

* * *

**Blossoms  
#67 Weeping Willow**

Mamoru stared at the woman weeping on her knees under, ironically, a weeping willow. He never meant to tease her to make her cry.

Usagi buried her face in her hands, ashamed tears showed. She was stronger than this! Why did he dislike her?

Mamoru touched her shoulder. Golden tendrils draped over Usagi's face, and suddenly, he felt the urge to hold, care, protect, and love her like no man before.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's thick chest. She nuzzled her face against it, and Mamoru dared to kiss her forehead. Here, an understanding blossomed under the willow's caress.

* * *

**Compliments  
#24 Dragonfly, 100 words**

"Odango Atama, why do you plague me as you do?" asked Mamoru innocently. "You're like, a dragonfly…"

Motoki almost dropped his latest ice cream creation. "You're comparing Usagi to…a 'horse-stinger'?"

Mamoru shrugged.

"Dragonflies are symbols of strength, happiness, and victory," interrupted Mizuno Ami as she looked up from her latest textbook.

"In your face, Baka!" laughed Usagi before she returned to sipping her shake happily.

Mamoru grinned at Motoki, who as usual, was confused by today's daily duel. "You could have called her a beautiful butterfly or something."

His friend only shook his head. "She's much more unique than that."


	12. Heat Wave

**Heat Wave  
#88 Lazy Days, 266 words**

The temperature in Juuban City blazed a dangerous 101 degrees. The four senshi friends sat at a booth basically in their bathing suits, fanning themselves in vain. Motoki leaned against the ice cream counter, his body trying to cool itself against the machine. He tilted his head forward to see his latest heat-tortured customers enter Crown: the sweat drenched pair of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. They trudged to the stools at the ice cream counter and plopped themselves on separate seats.

Usagi mumbled something similar to "chocolate milkshake", and Mamoru's grumble sounded the same, so Motoki began to fix two chocolate shakes whether they wanted them or not. After finishing the first, Motoki placed the glass on the counter before starting the second. Usagi reached out and began to fill her mouth with the cool, thick liquid. Meanwhile, Mamoru was dying in the heat and grabbed the milkshake from Usagi and took a long drought as well.

Irritated, Usagi grabbed the milkshake and pulled it back towards her, but Mamoru refused to let go. She shot him an evil glare that screamed, "I'm going to bite you!" but soon was eased because of the sweltering heat. Usagi let out a sigh and rested her head on the counter. Soon, Motoki returned with the second milkshake, and Usagi resumed drinking the chocolate concoction, somewhat happier.

Makoto laughed at the pair sitting at the ice cream counter. She exchanged looks with her fellow senshi who all silently agreed that it was too damn hot and Usagi and Mamoru were too lazy to have an argument today.


	13. The Hots and Colds of Autumn

Happy Turkey Day to all! I hope everyone had lots to be thankful for and lots to eat! I'm so thankful for all of the reviews and praises I have received so far on this story, er...my collection of drabbles. They have been so much fun to write! Thank you to **Alianora Serein** (stay on that sugar high), **KiwiKol** (i will keep writing for your enjoyment, hehe!), **Alicia Blade** (YOU are the amazing writer, girl!), **kireisnowtenshi** (thank you s0 much & i'm glad you enjoyed the bday drabbles), **il0verice** (thank you!), **Snow Mouse** (dang, i hope to make your fave stories list, haha!), **My One Hope** (thank you x 437752 and good luck with your drabbles), and **elianthos** (of course I love your writing, why else would i read it?) for all of your reviews and encouragement.

If you are interested in writing your own drabbles, joining other writing challenges, or want to meet many great Sailor Moon fans & authors, check out the UsakoMamoru community on Livejournal. Love, Kyoshi.

* * *

**The Hots and Colds of Autumn  
#76 Family, 1053 words**

Usagi slept peacefully in her bed surrounded by a light amount of moisture until she found herself drowning in an even larger pool of water. She screamed as she jumped out of her now-soaked bunny sheets.

"Shingo! What do you think you're doing!" screeched Usagi. Several birds flew out of the tree outside her room window.

Usagi's younger brother laughed heartily, holding his sides with one hand while the other held an empty glass. "Mom…said…I could…you…sleep too…much," he breathed between cackles. His cheeks began to flush red hot with his growing amusement.

"SHINGO!" Usagi bellowed before lurching forward, claws bared.

Shingo let out a surprised yelp and scrambled out of his sister's room. Sighing, Usagi turned to her soaked sheets; she decided to change them after dinner. Usagi changed into dry clothes and stopped at her vanity mirror to brush out any tangles in her hair. A dark-clothed figure outside caught her attention.

"It's Mamoru-baka," she said aloud to no one. Usagi's eyes followed his tall figure as he passed her house, walking alone and rather slowly. He wore a long black trench coat over his clothes and looked more solemn than usual. "I wonder where he's going."

Usagi sprinted around the room, grabbing her purse and a jacket for the cool autumn weather. Her legs bounded downstairs, loud stomps echoing throughout the Tsukino household.

"Usagi? It's time for dinner!" called Mama Ikuko as she placed the last dish on the dinner table. Her husband and Shingo were already seated and ready to eat.

Usagi kissed her mother on the cheek while grabbing a warm roll from the basket. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go somewhere really quick. Go ahead and start eating without me!" she said, running out of the house.

Her family only stared after her.

_"I wonder where he's going,"_ Usagi continued to ponder as she followed the mysterious man several feet in front of her. A cool wind blew through her hair, and she tightened her jacket around her body. _"I should have brought a thicker one."_

She continued to follow Mamoru through the streets of Juuban, not knowing where they were headed. Usagi contemplated how mysterious he always acted; she wondered even if Motoki knew the real man inside. Finally, Mamoru turned into the local cemetery, sending chills down Usagi's spine.

"Great!" she muttered, debating on whether she wanted to continue following him. "I know the guy is all serious all the time, but being some weird occultist is too out there even for Baka!"

Usagi sucked in a breath and darted after Mamoru. She ran past stone angels, dreary memorials, and dried flowers strewn across hundreds of gravestones. Suddenly, Mamoru's distinct figure came into view, bent over a modest stone marker. He laid two red roses over the stone. Usagi never noticed them in his hands before, but she also never noticed the single tear escaping Mamoru's eye until the watery crystal sparkled under the sun before he batted it away. Realizing she must have been intruding on a private moment, Usagi turned to leave and give Mamoru some time alone when several leaves crunched under her foot.

"Usagi?" called a soft voice.

Turning slowly, Usagi felt guilty under the weight of Mamoru's sapphire eyes. "Gomen nasai," she replied bowing her head, unable to keep eye contact. Usagi looked up when she heard Mamoru turn his back to her.

"It was a really bad accident," he said.

Usagi's lips parted, confused as to her next move. Did he want her to stay? She took a step forward, prompted by the sadness behind his voice. Her heart broke at the thought of Mamoru's unspoken hurt that burdened him for however long, and Usagi continued taking steps until she stood beside Mamoru's towering body.

"I don't remember what happened exactly," continued Mamoru quietly. "I was only five. I just remember that one day I didn't have a family anymore."

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes. Usagi reached over, taking Mamoru's hand in hers. It was surprisingly warm, and suddenly, Usagi realized how cold she had become. Mamoru smiled at the smaller woman next to him and took off his coat. He draped it over Usagi's shoulders, running his hands over her arms to give her more warmth.

Usagi swallowed to keep her tears from falling as her eyes gazed at the gravestone: Chiba. She tried to give him a smile in thanks for his coat, but Usagi's eyes lingered on the roses. A sharp gasp exited her lips; she could recognize those flowers anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked, noticing Usagi's body tensing under his touch.

Usagi quickly turned to face Mamoru with a smile. She nodded silently and started to pull Mamoru away from the gravesite. "It doesn't suit you to be so sad, Mamoru-baka," she replied with a grin.

Mamoru returned gesture with a chuckle and a grin of his own. "I was about to say the same thing about you. Let's get out of here."

The pair exited the cemetery, still holding hands, but neither of them minded very much. They walked at a leisurely pace, never breaking the newfound peace with words. Turning on Cherry Hill Street, Usagi abruptly remembered her family eating dinner.

"I have to go, Mamoru!" she said, taking off in a sprint. Halfway to her house, she turned around, realizing she was still wearing Mamoru's coat.

"Give it to me later!" he called with a wave. Mamoru turned back and decided to head to Crown Arcade. He craved a hot cup of coffee.

Usagi stopped at the door to her home. She could smell the aroma of Mama Ikuko's latest dinner, the dinner she abruptly dashed out of, but she could also smell the distinct scent of roses and autumn. It reminded her of Mamoru. Entering her warm house, Usagi tossed Mamoru's coat aside. She knew she would return it later, but for now, she resolved to some good home cooking.

The Tsukino family looked up from their almost emptied plates to stare at Usagi. The blonde daughter made her way around the table, showering kisses and hugs on Ikuko, Kenji, and even Shingo. Then she took her usual seat and piled a mountain of food on her plate.

"Ashiteru!" she cheered before shoveling a fork-full in her mouth.


	14. A Conversation

**A Conversation  
#71 Quiet Despair, 1125 words**

Usagi bit her lip, trying to find different escapes for her watery eyes. But they kept returning to the same place, returning to the same path linking her to the cobalt eyes across the table. It was like some tiring dance: she would look at the table, then back at him, look through the window, then back at him, look at his eyes, than back at him.

Kami-sama, he was so beautiful to look at.

"Odango, stop being so difficult and tell me," he said, protesting her protest of her feelings. His voice was so low and firm. Luckily they were seated, or else his voice could've knocked Usagi off of her feet like the many times before.

It was the little things that got her; it was never the teasing, the "Odangos", the exchange of repartee as if each rebuttal was money. No. Usagi loved the twinkle that sparkled in his eyes when he matched that perfect remark to the perfect moment. Usagi loved special kind of attention all of the other high school girls and older women would kill for from the mysterious Mamoru. There was something special between them.

But alas, as much as Usagi wished for it, that something special was not love. At least, she didn't think it was. Usagi knew she had never been in love before, and sometimes found herself wondering whether Mamoru had ever loved also. She also knew love didn't mean sleepless nights or nights filled with dreams about him, long wistful sighs in the middle of the day, jealousy eating away at her heart whenever she saw another girl within ten feet of him, or the fact that it hurt so damn much just to be within ten feet of him.

But then again, maybe these feelings were love because it just meant that one day, someday, if Mamoru returned any of these feelings, their love would feel a thousand times sweeter. But until then…

Usagi found her soul pierced by those captivating blue eyes again. She gulped and turned away once more. Sure, right now he was playing nice and asking about her feelings, but what about all of those other times? All of the other times she ran out of the arcade because she was crying, she kept running to school because she was late, and when she was running to get away from him, her only means of concealing her vulnerability. The Moon Warrior of love and justice was vulnerable because of him, and during this crucial time of Senshi training, Usagi knew it was necessary to discipline herself against any distractions. She tried blocking him from her thoughts, tried to remember all of the malicious names he called her, tried to number the reasons why he wasn't worthy…but trying didn't stack up against the charming Chiba Mamoru. He was going to be bad for training.

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you._

"Usagi," he whispered. Mamoru's hand reached across the table, encompassing Usagi's own. Electricity shot through her body. He was being so caring, so sincere for once, that maybe…maybe she could indulge just for this one moment.

"No!" cried the senshi inside of her. "You don't have time for this. No one has time for heartache."

Staring at the two joined hands, Usagi's vision began to blur with the oncoming slaughter of tears. _"No, no, no…I can't cry now! This isn't the time to fall apart in front of him,"_ she thought desperately.

Mamoru's shock and concern couldn't be concealed under his usually cool exterior. His lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something, but what was there to say? He had no idea what was wrong with Usagi; she never cried in front of him. She never really cried. Then again, maybe that was the problem: he never saw her cry those dejected tears.

"Usa," he murmured quietly. Mamoru's hand moved from its perch on Usagi's to brush aside the bangs concealing her reddening face. She flinched under his touch. "Please talk to me."

Wiping away the renegade tears trickling down her cheek, Usagi sat upright once more. Her cerulean eyes clashed with the steel blue eyes once more, and to Mamoru's dismay, she smiled.

_I don't want to talk about it._

What a truly unfair situation, and Usagi wondered how Mamoru could live his life betraying his own emotions on a daily basis. She would have loved a civil conversation, but to have one would only cause Usagi more tears. Here, Mamoru wanted her to share her feelings with him, but while she wanted to break down in front of him, there was no way any guy, let alone Mamoru-baka, would want to see her puddle into a mess of tears and girly emotion. No, Usagi found no better suiting choice than to bury her feelings deep into the darkest depths of her soul.

But if Mamoru wanted a conversation, she knew what she would say if she was ever granted the courage. She would walk up and slap him across the face, first. Her voice resounded in her mind with each word she would hurl at him. "Mamoru, you are the most stubborn man I've ever met. You only think of yourself and never of the broken girl in front of you, because of you, Baka. Why I continue to be subjected to your cold feelings, you will never know or could barely fathom to understand." And she didn't want his conversation.

_I'm in love with you._

Usagi rethought her words for Mamoru. No, the previous ones would not suffice. "Mamoru, as immature you think I am and no matter how much you detest me, I will always be there for you. I will always look forward to your teasing because that is what keeps me alive. I will forever wonder what it is like to be in love with someone so enigmatic and who couldn't possibly placate these feelings. I don't know where to begin, but I want to know who you are, how you feel, and what these feelings mean. I want to know everything."

A tiny, painful smile flickered on Usagi's lips. She had gone back to staring at the table top. Then she was gone. Usagi made no sound the entire time she sat across from Mamoru, and she continued in silence as she slid from the booth to the arcade exit.

Mamoru's blue eyes followed the retreating figure growing smaller in the horizon. What passed through her mind, he could not begin to imagine. He only knew he had never seen Usagi so…like him. For once, Mamoru felt like he was the one shut out and shunned.

All he did was ask her why she hated him.


	15. Reasons

Whew! Sorry for the lack of updates. Final exams are next week, so I've been cramped for time, but writing gives such great relief, no?

**kireisnowtenshi** - eep! sorry you got lost in my story, hehe! i was trying to write well, but i just get readers lost. (hangs head in shame)  
Thanks to everyone who reviews on Lj! If you're looking for aMaZiNg writers and all-around great people, check out the UsakoMamoru at Livejournal dot com!

I know I'm kicking myself for it, but I mixed canon with anime. The episode just had so much action and pain when you watch the events unfold and got me out of my writing slump. Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Reasons  
#18 Death, 1414 words**

How many times?  
How many times have we died for each other?

"Mamoru, I know this isn't you!" pleaded Sailor Moon as she dodged the dangerous blade of Endymion's sword, feeling its forceful breeze. The swish of metal barely missed her vulnerable flesh.

The dark shadows in his eyes were unmistakable. Sailor Moon gazed at her lover- what once were bright and penetrating blue eyes succumbed to the black void forced upon them by Beryl's dark energy. This wasn't her Mamo-chan.

Endymion attacked her again, but this time with brute force. His fist met Sailor Moon's chin, launching an unfamiliar pain through her body. Endymion's foot found a place on her stomach, kicking her across the vast alien room. A loud cry escaped her lips, but still, Sailor Moon could not bring herself to lift a finger against Endymion. Her brain scrambled to find another way, any way, to defeat Metalia before he killed her. She refused to touch him.

Sailor Moon bounded through the room, one move ahead of her pursuer. She found she couldn't move very far away; there were evil looking youma surrounding them in a death circle, all staring at the two humans with malice in their eyes and twisted smiles on their faces. Surely they would let only one leave the circle alive, and it definitely wouldn't be her. Crumpled unconsciously on the ground, Sailor Venus' body remained lifelessly curled around the sacred Senshi Sword. Somehow, she needed to get to it for some defense against the armed evil prince. Sailor Moon stopped for a moment to let Endymion reach her. He swung his sword again, but she leapt over Endymion, brandishing her Crescent Moon Wand in the process.

"Your petty wand tricks won't do you good here, Sailor Moon," Queen Beryl hissed, a smug grin spreading over her cheeks. "Endymion has enough dark energy in him to resist your little light show."

Gritting her teeth, she tried anyway. "Moon Healing Escalation!" cried Sailor Moon, pouring her heart through the energy in the crystal. The familiar brilliant white light of her Silver Crystal showered Endymion's figure, but he continued to stand before her unfazed. "Mamoru, I know you're still good inside!"

Queen Beryl's voice spoke softly but dripping in venom. "My dear Endymion, kill her."

With a silent nod, Endymion leapt through the air, kicking the wand from Sailor Moon's hand. "No!" she gasped as her sacred weapon slid across the ground. Sailor Moon stared at Endymion, someone once familiar to her, before he kicked again, sending Sailor Moon to the ground in excruciating pain.

"Sailor Moon," Endymion said quietly. She looked at him through the tears in her eyes. Endymion produced a black rose and dropped it in the warrior's lap. "Die."

Within the blink of an eye, the rose's stem elongated to encompass Sailor Moon and electrocuted her with dark energy. She screamed with each volt of energy draining her life away. Several laughs echoed from the surrounding youma, but were easily drowned out with the increasing volume of Sailor Moon's howls. After what seemed like an eternity for her, the restraints faded away, decimating itself with the amount of energy it expelled. Sailor Moon, however, retained her consciousness.

"Mamo-chan," she gasped, her breathing ragged and labored. "You promised you'd come back to me."

The expressionless figure took a step forward. "Must one of us die every time we're about to find our love? I don't want to lose you a third time." Sailor Moon blinked away her tears as she tried to plead with Endymion. She didn't have the energy to try to escape from his potential danger. "You died for me when we were young, back on the moon. Don't you remember?"

He took another step, this time, raising his sword. "And even before we recovered our memories, the more time I spent with Chiba Mamoru, I fell in love with you. That's when Mamoru-baka died...and I found my Mamo-chan."

Endymion loomed over her, the cold steel blade raised high over his head. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, ready for the inevitable. She took in a last breath and whispered, "Forgive me, Mamo-chan."

A sudden flash of light illuminated the room, its power destroying the circle of youma. Even Beryl had to shield her eyes, but it did not block the sound of Prince Endymion's terrorized scream. Sailor Moon panted as she strained to maintain the flow of energy in her tiara. Her weapon hit Endymion in the gut, burning through his thick armor and paralyzing him. His sword dropped to the ground, followed by his body, and then Sailor Moon's spent tiara. Her eyes rested on Endymion's lifeless form for a moment before she struggled back to Venus' body, collecting her Crescent Wand on the way. She was about to reach her friend when a sharp pain erupted from her back, and Sailor Moon crashed to the ground.

"Get up, Sailor Moon," Endymion commanded, kicking her again in the stomach.

Staring up at him, Sailor Moon wondered how Endymion was able to recover so quickly. Her heart couldn't take this confusion anymore. As Endymion reached back to hit her again, Sailor Moon sat up, brandishing an unexpected weapon. "Stop!" she commanded.

Endymion froze, staring at the tiny object in her hands. Sailor Moon held out their golden star locket, its soft tune twinkling from the open cover. It seemed so familiar to him, but a force within him screamed for Sailor Moon's destruction. A twitch at his eye told her something was fighting a battle within.

"Kill me if you must, Endymion," she said with a sad smile. Holding out the locket closer to her opponent, Sailor Moon let her voice penetrate his psyche. "But I want you to remember first. Remember me, your Odango Atama."

A moment of silence passed when Endymion's hand moved towards the locket. His fingers barely brushed the glossy finish when a shimmering light engulfed his body. Endymion let out a gasp, allowing Sailor Moon to reach behind her to the Senshi Sword. She gazed lovingly at the locket before kissing it and tucking it away close to her heart.

"This can't be the reason why we were reborn," Sailor Moon sighed. Taking one last look at her only true love, she plunged the sword through the opening in Endymion's armor. Surprisingly, it entered his flesh with sickening ease, and Sailor Moon was close enough to embrace her victim. She grasped Endymion's face, closed her eyes in a silent prayer, and pressed her lips to his. _"But I know we'll find each other once again."_

They both collapsed to the floor.

"No! What did you do!" Beryl bellowed in fury. She watched helplessly as the remaining dark energy in Endymion's body escaped through the sword's penetration. Cursing, she teleported to Queen Metalia, seeking additional power to defeat the Moon Princess.

Usagi gently wrapped her arms around her beloved Mamoru's shoulders, trying desperately to pull his heavy body onto her lap without much pain on his part. Mamoru's eyes remained closed for what seemed like an eternity, but he suddenly grunted in response to the sudden warmth engulfing him.

"Usako?" he whispered, cracking his eyes open to reveal darkening blue eyes within. Usagi nodded, unable to speak because the weakness in her protector's voice shocked her so.

"Mamo-chan! I knew I'd get you back," replied Usagi, but cold fingers on her lips stopped her words.

"Sailor Moon, beautiful Usako, get out of here," Mamoru commanded. Then he forced a painful smile. "Find a cool boyfriend out there."

Usagi glanced down at Mamoru's chest. A dark pool of blood soaked through to his armor. Clutching him harder, Usagi let out a sob with a smile. "You're the coolest, Mamo-chan."

"Arigatou." He smiled. "For everything."

She nodded, and Mamoru's head fell to her lap.

Usagi's heart pounded in her chest. Was she alone again? Her eyes searched for any life in Mamoru's body, but her mind knew it was useless. Her eyes searched again, and they found the inevitable answer. She remembered the reason why they were reborn, and she resolved to fulfill her Heavenly mother's wishes. Usagi wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the Senshi Sword, that which was meant to protect the Princess of the Moon, the heiress of the Silver Millennium.

It plunged deep into the chest of Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon.

And how many more times have we fallen in love?  
Because they're the reason I live.


	16. Mysteries: Pt 1

Eep, sorry everyone! I got a lot of comments about how sad my last drabble was, so here's another series that will hopefully make everyone feel happy again because I PROMISE there's a happy ending here. I'm also thinking about writing a sequel to "Reasons" to resolve the battle against Metalia, but at the moment, I am writing a different short storyfeaturing Usa & Mamo (I'm going to dub them Bunny and Darien for kicks).

Thank all who are reading my drabbles and extra thanks to everyone who commented.

**kireisnowtenshi** - i love angsty fics too. they have to be written just right to get that feeling. Grrr! **DanikaLareyna** - my buddy in the community! we just have to keep pushing each other to write more! keep going! **Sorceress Usagi** - thanx for the compliment. you should start writing some of your own, they get addicting! kamalchemy88 - thanx for reviewing and reading. keep watching for more (such as the drabble below)! And of course everyone at the Usagi and Mamoru: A Love like No Other LJ Community -** JoJo and Alicia**, two great writers who have graciously brought everyone together for the greater good of fiction. :warm fuzzies all around:

* * *

**Boyfriends  
#84 Glasses, 664 words**

"Come on people!" urged Usagi as she raced out of the classroom after school. "I have to get to Crown before…"

"Oh Usagi-chan! Wait for me!"

Groaning, Usagi turned around to see the short Umino fighting his way through the crowd of exiting students of their high school. Once he reached Usagi, Umino was clearly out of breath. Usagi grunted and spun on her heels, ready to break out into a sprint to get away from the unwanted guest. Umino followed with a goofy grin on his lips, while Usagi tried her hardest to ignore him on the way to Crown Arcade.

"Do you want to get a prune milkshake?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want to play me at the Sailor V game?"

"No."

Umino scratched his head. "Gee Usagi, if you don't like getting shakes or playing video games, how come you're always at Crown? You should spend your time studying!"

Usagi used all of her concentration to keep her temper from exploding at Umino. They entered the arcade, and Usagi was desperate to come up with a plan to get rid of him. Among the present patrons, she caught sight of Mamoru, whose back was turned to her. She ran ahead and linked her arm through his, whipping the unsuspecting Mamoru around.

"I go here all the time to meet up with my boyfriend! See!" she said, nearly yelling.

Usagi glared at Umino as he looked Mamoru from head to toe. To her disgust, Umino smiled. "I see you like the brainy type with glasses, Usagi," he said, puffing out his chest. "Never fear, dear maiden, I will have my chance with you yet! By the looks of your boyfriend, I know it is me that you truly love deep down."

With that, Umino turned and exited the arcade.

"Brainy type with glasses!" Usagi repeated in amazement. "That kid is too dangerous for society."

"Because of his drop-dead gorgeous looks?" asked a familiar voice.

Usagi jumped in surprise, realizing that she was still holding onto Mamoru. She pushed him away, laughing out loud in nervousness. She composed herself in time to look at her savior, only to gaze at Mamoru's blue eyes hiding behind a small pair of glasses. Usagi's mouth gaped open.

He arched his eyebrow in curiosity. "You're usually a lot louder than this, Odango. Are you okay?"

"You wear glasses!" Usagi blurted.

Mamoru blinked, unsure on whether he should answer the question or check Usagi's temperature. He took them off and said, "Yes. See, it's me." Mamoru put them back on. "Don't be fooled."

Too amazed to be insulted, Usagi nodded speechlessly. That's what Umino was talking about…And to think of it, Mamoru doesn't look too bad with those glasses on.

"Mamoru, what's going on?"

The soft voice snapped Usagi out of her daydream. She watched as a slender woman with dark hair walked up next to Mamoru and wrapped her arm around his. Mamoru smiled at her before returning his attention to Usagi. "I'll catch you later, Odango."

The couple began to exit the arcade, but Usagi stopped them. "You have a girlfriend!" she blurted again.

Mamoru and his mysterious escort exchanged quizzical looks before laughing. "I should ask you the same thing about your boyfriend, Odango."

"Baka, stop calling me that!" yelled Usagi. She calmed down in the presence of the new girl. "I was just…surprised, that's all."

"Well I can't help it if I have a social life," replied Mamoru with a smile. He walked up to Usagi and patted her head. "Don't worry, I know it is me that you truly love deep down."

Usagi watched silently as the couple strolled out of the arcade. She tried with all of her might, but couldn't ignore the pangs of jealousy knocking at her heart. With or without the glasses, it was her first time seeing Mamoru as someone other than that Baka-head. Clenching her fists, Usagi ran out of the arcade. The game was afoot.


	17. Mysteries: Pt 2

**"Mysteries" Series: Part II  
**

**Where Would You Find…?  
# 99 Geek, 187 words**

_Where would you find…_

Usagi ran around the streets of Juuban looking for the person she never thought she would ever be looking for. If you were so smart, so different, so socially-impaired, where would you be?

_…a dorky kid…_

Her breaths began to grow short and painful in her lungs, but she had to find him. Usagi cursed at herself; you think after being in the same class since you were kids, you would have his phone number or something. And you think after being in the same class, you would think twice about using him as a decoy to incite jealousy in your arch-enemy.

_…with thick glasses?_

Usagi stopped in her tracks. She peered into the window of a Sailor Moon gift shop at a dorky kid with thick glasses. "So he's a fan," she thought happily, entering the shop.

Looking up from the Sailor Moon bobble-head in his hands to the approaching figure of Usagi, Umino's jaw dropped. "Usagi…?"

"Shh…" she replied with her most sensual smile. "Would you like to hang out with me today, Umino-chan?"

Gulping, the credulous boy nodded his head.


	18. Mysteries: Pt 3

**"Mysteries" Series: Part III **

**Detective Work  
#21 Mischief, 1120 words**

"…and he thought I was using C+ on my computer programming, when really I was using Java, he just never realized the difference!" Umino laughed, almost doubling over with laughter.

Usagi sighed, realizing she has stooped too low with this plan. This day couldn't get any worse. First, she accepted a milkshake from Umino, not realizing his favorite flavor were prunes. Then, he kept going on and on about his computer games and the basket weaving club and the latest Star Trek episode…Now, after walking around Juuban for two hours with the dorkiest kid at her high school, Usagi did not catch a single glimpse of Baka-san or his mysterious girlfriend.

"Not that I care," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Usagi just felt…curious.

"I know, that's what I told him!" said Umino, oblivious to his date's frustration. "I told him I didn't care about Captain Spock because Nebular 9 is where it's at. So anyway, he decided to weave a likeness of the droid from…"

The two kept walking the streets when a familiar girl exited a fashion shop ahead of them. "Oh Naru-chan, save me!" Usagi gasped, throwing her arms up in the air and around Naru's neck. She blinked before inspecting Naru at arm's length away. Her friend wore a beautiful emerald sundress. "Kawaii dress!"

Naru giggled and gave her a tiny spin. "Thanks! I've wanted to go shopping forever and saw this dress. What are you doing?"

Usagi scoffed. "I'm walking around…with…Umino…"

Her friend's eyes grew wide with surprise. Naru looked at the figure behind Usagi. There, Umino stood with his mouth slightly agape. His eyes drank in Naru from head to toe, and a heated blush spread over Naru's face. "H-hello, Naru-san," Umino said quietly. "That dress looks beautiful on you."

"Arigatou, Umino-kun," she replied, now blushing furiously.

Rolling her eyes and looping her arms through Naru and Umino's, Usagi pulled them ahead through Juuban. She was still on her mission, but for now, she could use a detour and relax a bit in the park. When the trio finally arrived at the park, however, Usagi noticed her companions were engrossed in their conversation which she somehow got left out of. Not that Usagi minded very much; she wasn't interested in discussing the advantages and disadvantages to using college-ruled paper when solving algebraic equations. Suddenly, a familiar pair strolling by the lakeside caught her eye: it was the brunette from the arcade and a glasses-clad Mamoru. The perfect coincidence!

"Excuse me guys, I'll be right back," said Usagi, eyeing a tall tree with thick branches extending high over the couple. There was no response. Usagi turned around to see Naru and Umino giggling with their heads quite close together. She cleared her throat. "I'm going to go ride a unicycle wearing a chicken suit into the lake and collect algae for dinner tonight."

"That sounds wonderful, Usagi-chan!" Naru cheered happily. She nudged Umino with her shoulder. "I think we're going to head off and get some ice cream across the street."

Her face reddening with frustration, Usagi turned on her heels and began to make her way up the tree. The rough bark scraped at her knees, but Usagi inched forward, content with her growing ability to hear Mamoru-baka's conversation.

"Oh Mamoru-kun, you're so funny!" laughed the girl, placing her hand on Mamoru's arm.

The latter grinned in response. Usagi balked; she had never seen Mamoru smile like that ever, let alone did she know he had a single humorous nerve in his tall, sophisticated, well-defined body…

"Bleh!" she spat, mentally reprimanding herself for even thinking of Mamoru as something other than 'That Baka'. Usagi crept forward, keeping her eyes on the pair now standing in front of her and looking out at the glistening lake. Usagi took in how different Mamoru looked outside of the familiar surroundings of Crown. She usually saw him hunched over a porcelain mug reading a book like an Arcade decoration. Just always there. But seeing how the lake background made his blue eyes shine like sapphire jewels behind his sleek glasses, how his ebony hair rustled carelessly in the wind, and how seeing his poised frame against someone of the opposite sex not only rebutted Usagi's refusal to believe that not only was he incredibly handsome, but that Mamoru was a handsome _bachelor_.

Well, sort of, at the sight of the couple erupting in another round of laughter. Usagi's ears rang with the unfamiliar sound of Mamoru's mirth, and suddenly, jealousy tugged at her from her toes to her Odangos. How come Mamoru never acted like this around her? Even if he teased her, why was it always some malicious attack instead of light-hearted banter? Perhaps she did something that caused the fall of Tsukino Usagi from Mamoru's good graces and charming smiles.

"I've missed you, Mamoru-kun," the girl said softly, almost soft enough for Usagi to miss what she was saying. "It's strange with you so far away."

Suddenly, Usagi felt alone. The feeling hit her harder than the rush of ground that poorly cushioned her fall. Usagi had leaned so far over in an attempt to hear the couple's conversation that she lost her balance and tumbled over. Ignoring the pain, she dashed behind the tree, hopefully unnoticed by Mamoru.

"What was that?" Hina asked, jerking her head at the sound of a loud crash.

"I don't know," mumbled Mamoru. He touched Hina's shoulder and led her farther along the lakeside. Mamoru glanced over his shoulder one last time; he could have sworn he saw a long golden pigtail disappear behind the thick willow tree.

Gasping for breath, Usagi hit her head against the smooth trunk. Why was she spying on Mamoru? Not only was it useless trying to understand their conversation or discover the mysterious girl's identity, the danger of certain feelings being stirred within Usagi was not only apparent, but also the reality that there was no way those feelings would be reciprocated.

Usagi let out a sigh. Her day's adventure led her to believe mischief wasn't as fun as she imagined it to be. Her curiosity killed the remaining feelings of animosity and pride Usagi held against Chiba Mamoru, not a cat. No, she would go back to a cat later that night, but for now, Usagi needed some sugar to pick her up from such an unsatisfying day. The blonde detective stood up to brush off her clothes and looked around for any sign of her friends, but knew that they too were off in their own world, having found that which eluded Usagi until this very moment: the need of having to love someone and that someone loving you back.


	19. Mysteries: Pt 4

**"Mysteries" Series: Part IV **

**Burning Questions  
#42 Desire, 920 words**

Trudging back to the arcade, Usagi plopped herself on a cushioned booth feeling somewhat lonely. Something felt wrong as she wasn't running late or colliding with Mamoru, and even Crown felt emptier without his presence. Usagi didn't even want to order anything to eat. Sighing, she rested her head on her folded arms on the table and lowered her gaze to the smooth marbled surface.

Usagi lost herself in thought and didn't notice the ebony-haired man enter Crown. But he was sure to find her. With smooth strides, Mamoru navigated his way past the few arcade patrons to stand next to the absent-minded girl at the booth. A sly grin crossed his face, but Mamoru received no welcoming insult.

"Have fun on your date with Hina-san?" came a small voice from below.

Mamoru blinked and looked down at Usagi. So she was alive. Sitting in front of Usagi, Mamoru scrunched down in an attempt to be in her line of sight, but the cerulean eyes refused to look at him. "I'm surprised you know her name," he replied coolly. "Been doing a little spying instead of your homework, Odango?"

A rough sigh huffed out of Usagi. Who cares if he knew?

"Don't you want to know what she's like before you off hating her because you're jealous?" said Mamoru, arching his eyebrow.

Usagi made a face as she sat upright. "Jealous? I think not, Baka-san! I'm very nice to everyone."

"So is she."

"You know, why is it so hard for you to make conversation?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms. "More specifically, why is it so hard for you to make conversation with _me_?"

Mamoru crossed his own arms, and Usagi noticed the gesture looked more formidable with this thicker, muscular limbs. "Why do you want to know?"

Two pairs of blue eyes clashed in silent battle. Mamoru had no problem keeping the stony look on his face, his lips calmly pressed in a straight line and body frozen in impeccable posture. However, on the other side of the table, Usagi crinkled her mouth to the side and narrowed her eyes to the point where she was squinting, a little too much effort on her part. Then, simultaneously, the two broke out into fits of laughter.

_"There it is,"_ Usagi thought dreamily, feeling the flush creeping onto her cheeks. She heard that melodious laughter again and couldn't believe she was just as amused. Usagi watched the corners of his luscious mouth curl into not a smug grin, but that handsome smile that rarely saw itself in public. Somehow, Usagi knew she craved to see that smile, and moreover, be the reason why it shined gloriously so.

His chuckles died down, and Usagi looked at her hands now resting in her lap. "I just want to know you're in the company of a nice girl," she said quietly.

"Like I am right now?" Mamoru asked innocently, a faint trace of a smile staying on his lips.

Usagi looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, but composed herself. "Well I know she can't be as pretty as me." She raised her chin for better effect to Mamoru's amusement. "So who is she?"

Mamoru waited a moment before answering. He didn't know his visitor would cause such a stir in Usagi, but rather enjoyed her torture. "Hina is a very good friend of mine. Her father took care of me when I was younger." Mamoru's blue gaze moved to the window. "We were engaged, a long time ago…"

Usagi let out a loud cough, her eyes nearly jumping out of their sockets. Mamoru ignored her. "You Baka-san? Engaged to be _married_!" she choked, unsure whether to laugh or try to close her gaping mouth.

"I didn't know I was that funny."

"You're too serious to be married!" Usagi chided, waving a slender finger at him. "Girls need to be loved, cared for, and…and…kissed so well that it leaves her weak in the knees and then rocketing into space!"

Mamoru leaned close to Usagi's face, resting on his forearm in a sort of challenge. "Are you saying I can't do that?"

Usagi blinked in response, and he leaned over a little more. "Are you saying that I'm…"

He tilted his head. "…not…"

And licked lips. "…desirable?"

Resisting every natural urge to pounce on Mamoru, Usagi thrust herself from the confining, and rather hot, booth, once again crossing her arms across her chest. She could feel her heart throbbing inside her ribcage. "You're incorrigible Baka-san. Shouldn't you be worrying about what Hina-san might think?"

Chuckling to himself, Mamoru slid out of his own booth. "I haven't seen Hina in over four years, Odango. Things fizzled out between us when I decided to move here. Like I said, don't be jealous."

"I'm not, Baka! Think of it as having a desire to learn," Usagi retorted. "Why did you move here?"

A distant look washed over his steel eyes. "Let's just say I felt something bigger was waiting for me here."

Usagi bit her lip as she stared at the man before her; her view of Mamoru flip-flopped around as much as her heart did at the moment. Mamoru winked at Usagi and with a small wave of his hand, turned towards the door of the arcade. "I'll catch you later, Odango," he said like before. Mamoru was about to close the door when he flashed a brilliant smile at Usagi. "And you're right, Usako."

"Right?" she repeated confusedly.

"She's not as pretty as you."


	20. Mysteries: Pt 5

**"Mysteries" Series: Part V **

**To the Moon  
#8 Kiss, 1486 words**

Usagi clutched her fists to her side. How dare he? How dare that arrogant, egotistical, sarcastic Baka-face do that to her? Who did Mamoru think he is, some walking mound of pheromones just oozing with masculinity and confidence who could make any girl around him swoon when he walked by?

"Because he certainly is NOT!" Usagi bellowed, voicing her opinion to no one in particular. However, the entire crowd inside the arcade turned their heads in bewilderment. A tide of crimson washed over her cheeks, and Usagi went back to her internal burning fury.

That Mamoru-baka, he had no right to tease me the way he does. He never did. Sure, bickering was our daily routine, and it never really bothered me. But this? How cruel could he be? He doesn't know how marginally irritating that nickname is and how discouraging his comments are about my grades. Moreover, he doesn't know he drops the bomb when he laughs with that light-heartedness that could lift the Titanic from the bottom of the sea. He has no idea he could have any woman that crossed his path, and he especially has no idea that today, he got me.

"Odango?"

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. Squeezing her eyes shut, she had hoped that one certain person wasn't the one who addressed her. When she opened them, the quizzical look in Mamoru's blue eyes could have bowled her over. In her fury of ranting, Usagi subconsciously followed him out of the arcade, and there they stood, facing each other in the middle of an empty sidewalk.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" asked Mamoru, quirking an eyebrow.

"I…I, uh, live this way," Usagi stuttered, her ears turning pink with embarrassment. She dramatically crossed her arms over her chest, and for added effect, threw out a short, "Baka!"

Mamoru smiled. She was a terrible liar. "Really Odango? I've never seen you walk this way. I thought you lived over there," he said, pointing in the opposite direction, past Crown.

"Stalker, how do you figure?"

"Well," he began, putting a thoughtful finger to his lips. Usagi felt the urge to do the same…except with her mouth. "Since you, I mean…since _we_ usually collide around Crown going opposite directions, in addition to the fact that I never see you walking here, I just figured you lived in that general vicinity."

_"Damn, he's good!"_ thought Usagi. She didn't have anything else to say, but when that smug grin crossed his face, Usagi felt herself stuttering again. "W-well, you know…it's just t-that…"

She looked between Mamoru and the correct path home and before she could think, the words came flowing out of her mouth. "Why do you have to be like that?"

Mamoru smiled broader. "Like what? Undeniably correct?"

"No."

"Indubitably genius?"

"No!"

"Incorrigible?"

"Thoroughly infatuating!"

She could see it in slow motion, as if Usagi could watch the synapses of Mamoru's thoughts rush through his nerves. First, there was the second of registering, then a blink of shock, an attempted response, and the inevitable awkward silence. Usagi clenched her teeth together, silently cursing herself for losing her composure. She searched for some kind of compassion in his eyes, but could not hope for it. Spinning on her heels, Usagi sprinted away from her infatuation.

Or at least, tried to.

Used to catching Usagi after all of their collisions, Mamoru's arm bolted out and caught hold of her wrist, twisting the escapee around. There was a dampness clogging her cerulean eyes, and the pink from her ears now burned red all the way to her throat. Either Usagi was lying, or telling one hell of a truth.

"Hey, hey calm down Usako," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Usagi's tiny frame, pressing her body against his in an attempt to pacify her. Usagi's breaths came labored and ragged as she struggled frantically against Mamoru's embrace. He released her, and their gazes met once again.

"You find me infatuating?" Mamoru asked with a crooked smile. His eyes refused to focus on anything else except Usagi, to her dismay.

Usagi could feel the burn on to her. "No…I find you horrible and frustrating and the biggest disappointment of a man!" she screamed before turning away again.

But Mamoru was faster, and she collided into his chest once more._ Damn, he's really good._

"I've had the worst day, Mamoru," choked Usagi, her gaze falling to the ground as the tears made a heavy exodus. "Just leave me alone."

"It couldn't have been that bad if you were following me around," he grinned.

Usagi groaned. That was what got her into this in the first place; this was what got her in his arms. Twice. She looked up at Mamoru to find his smile wasn't of amusement, but of understanding and interest. He moved a hand from her shoulder to her cheek to wipe away the last of her tears, and Usagi marveled how perfectly his palm cupped her face. She felt its warmth as it spread throughout her body, and like before, Usagi couldn't stop the words from flowing.

"It was terrible, Mamo-chan! I felt so bad that I didn't see you, the _real_ you! It was like seeing a sunrise for the first time," she confessed. Mamoru opened his mouth but let the girl, who clearly dismissed the need for oxygen, continue.

"I thought of you as Baka-san until the second I stormed into Crown this afternoon. Then you walked out with Hina, and I was curious so I followed you, and I was listening to you two talk and laugh, and your laughter is so nice, and I realized I was jealous. I realized I'm just young, and you see me as immature, and I just felt so hopeless -well I've never felt this way before- but I haven't been the same."

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak, but her words spilled out again. "And you called me pretty, and it made me feel good. I mean, not just good, but like I was worthwhile, like I could actually have a chance-"

Usagi found herself pleasantly interrupted with a swift kiss upon her lips. Her eyes blossomed wide open, taking in the blurred sight of Mamoru's face coolly concentrated on silencing her. The kiss was surprisingly soft, but Mamoru commanded her mouth with firm pressure. His hand still cupped her cheek as he moved back, only a few inches, to gaze lovingly into her eyes. Usagi blinked furiously, her brain trying to register whether that kiss actually happened. She numbly lifted her fingers to her lips, running them along the soft moisture on their surface, and they curled into a smile. As her hand descended to her side, Mamoru's free hand suddenly clutched hers, sending electricity through her limbs.

"I told you not to be jealous of her," he murmured, his breath tickling Usagi's lips. She nodded. "The Usako I fell in love with was never jealous of anything."

_"…fell in love with…"_

The words echoed in Usagi's ears as she felt Mamoru lift her arm over his shoulder as he leaned forward to claim her lips again. This time, Usagi closed her eyes, ready for the blissful impact of adoration, release, and a feeling that all was right in the world. The kiss steadily deepened as Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, her fingers entangling themselves with the soft, black hairs. She sighed as Mamoru molded her to his towering body, his arm easily encircling the tiny waist and his hand moving from Usagi's cheek, to the base of her head, and to the golden tendrils of hair, all to memorize the magic of her body against him. He had a feeling she'd be there a lot more often in the future. Usagi nibbled at the flesh of Mamoru's bottom lip and could feel them mold into a smile as their lips pressed against each other.

Both felt their heads grow light, whether from the magnitude of the kiss or from a lack of oxygen, and painfully parted from each other. Mamoru couldn't stop beaming as he watched rosy patches emerge from Usagi's cheeks. They could feel their hearts racing against their chests as if they were also trying to embrace in a world miraculously bursting in color.

"Now do you think I'm desirable?" asked Mamoru as he tickled the side of Usagi's neck with his lips. She giggled in his arms.

"Are you feeling weak in the knees?" Mamoru dipped his head to kiss her once more.

Mmph, came the response.

"Am I still the biggest disappointment of a man?" he asked innocently, pulling away from Usagi's attempts to continue further.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, out of her reverie, before she narrowed them at Mamoru. "Yes." He pouted. "I mean, you just keep asking questions."

A brilliant smile spread over Mamoru's face. "Usako, I'm going to rocket you to the moon."


	21. Mysteries: Pt 6

**"Mysteries" Series: Finale, Part VI **

**Get the Girl  
#57 Confessions, 502 words**

"You know, I knew I saw you hiding behind that tree in the park," Mamoru breathed, trying to regulate his heart beat after another passionate exchange.

Usagi looked away. "Actually…I fell from it," she said quietly.

Mamoru stifled a laugh, but was too late; Usagi pushed him roughly and started to stomp away. He easily caught up with her and tried to make amends with another onslaught of kisses. Mamoru felt like he couldn't get enough, but Usagi was bent on denying him the pleasure and kept turning her head away.

"Hey, I had to deal with you running around with that goofy kid with the glasses!" he pouted.

Her eyes widened with embarrassment; she forgot about Naru and Umino. Usagi stealthily pulled him towards her. "For your information, that goofy kid is from my class," she replied, wrapping her arms around Mamoru's thick body. He only stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "I just used him to try to make you jealous and spy on you."

More laughter.

"Oh come on Usako! I'm only teasing you!" called Mamoru as she walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" Usagi yelled back, sticking her tongue out.

"So it really is that way, I knew it!"

Usagi rolled her eyes and broke out into a sprint.

Motoki looked up from the counter when a blur of gold caught his eye. He saw Usagi running along the sidewalk, and then Mamoru chasing after her. Shaking his head, he went back to wiping the counter clean. "Those kids," he muttered.

Mamoru easily caught up with the runaway. He passed her, turned around, and caught Usagi in his arms. There wasn't much of a struggle after. "Hey Usako, I'm just teasing you," he said with his most charming smile. "You should be used to it by now."

A soft "hmph" exited her pink lips. Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi so she couldn't run away for the next five minutes.

_"Because after that, she's not going to want to go anywhere else,"_ he thought devilishly. His fingers absentmindedly ran through her long hair.

"You know I tease you because I like you," Mamoru said softly. He poured his eyes into hers. "I think you're cute when you're angry."

Usagi scrunched up her face in response, and he grinned at her silly face. "I am very flattered that you told me all you did today," he continued to her discomfort.

"Why? I'm still younger than you…"

"But you have so much heart," Mamoru whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I may not have always been in love with you, but I never hated you. I don't think I could."

After a passing silent moment, a look of embarrassment crossed Usagi's face. "You know, Umino left me for another girl," she said sadly.

A soft chuckle sounded from Mamoru before he moved in closer. "Lucky for me then, huh?" He brushed his lips against Usagi's. "It's about time the brainy-type-with-glasses that you like so much gets the girl."

* * *

**Fin.**

I was having a bit (okay, a butt-load) of writer's block with this series, but now that I've finished them, the final product made me really happy. I hope everyone enjoyed the last 6 drabbles because I'm proud to bring them to you!A total 180 from "Reasons", eh?

Aside from completing the 100 Themes Challenge, I am several pages into a new short story about Usagi and Mamoru, so watch out for it!

Thanx for reading!


	22. Newfound

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last series of drabbles. See? Happy ending, yay! To MegTao, Danika-san, Meg Consoer, kireisnowtenshi, KiwiKol, Gwenyfith Gauthier, SweetSerenity21, cherrybunny, & kamalchemy88…thanx again! 

This drabble was inspired by the wonderful New Found Glory, whom I miss dearly. They need to come back to Florida, to their roots yo. The song is "I Don't Wanna Know" from their "Catalyst" album.

* * *

**Newfound #35  
Daily Planner, 500 words**

_Your eyes were covered in sunglasses when they first met mine…_

I don't think it would be weird if I checked myself into a mental institution. Especially after all that's happened to me in the past year, I'm surprised I haven't staged a coup d'état in the looney bin myself. You see, exactly one year ago, my life turned upside down…er rather, decided to split ways. By daylight, I am known as Tsukino Usagi: Cry-baby, Captain Klutz, and Bottomless Pit extraordinaire. By moonlight, I transform into the ultra-cool, youma ass-kicking Sailor Moon, along with my fellow four senshi, my best friends.

But the biggest, world axis-flipping, monumental event that happened in Usagi's and Sailor Moon's life?

We fell in love.

Which, inadvertently, led to bigger world axis-flipping events, and had the potential to blossom into something as monumental and unexpected as this past year: the future. Not just any future, but a brilliant future with enough possibilities that horizon over an unexplored, shining world.

One year ago, I failed a quiz and in retaliation -as if it was the quiz's fault anyway- I crumpled it up and unknowingly pelted this guy in the head with it. A quick argument ensued, with many to follow in the passing months, and Chiba Mamoru found himself at the top of my shit list. The man was arrogant, devilishly evil, and never held back with the verbal assaults that usually resulted in me crying. However, Mamoru had the most captivating midnight blue eyes, which he often hid behind dark sunglasses, such as they were the day we met. We argued when we literally ran into each other, as if one could plan such fateful collisions, but I learned that Mamoru had a way of shielding himself from the world, as if trying to avoid who he really was inside. There were no sunglasses for the soul, but I had to admit; the man impressed and surprised me every one of those crashes.

The biggest surprise? Oh, that Mamoru-baka also happened to be the object of Sailor Moon's desire, the mysterious savior Tuxedo Kamen. It's a long story, and it turned out our history together was even longer! The funny thing was that I kind of already knew I was in love with him, even before we discovered we fell in love as the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth a millennium ago. Suddenly, I had much more to fight for as Sailor Moon; Tsukino Usagi needed to continue living and love that Mamoru-baka. Now, with him by my side, I know I can take on whatever tomorrow throws at me, even without these powers.

I was clearing away my old things when I stumbled across last year's planner. It remained ignorant of all of the memories I just recalled, but where the days remained blank was where these important events occurred. I was just too busy living my extraordinary life to fill them in.

_…What will happen next, I don't want to know._


	23. Options

Hi again! I am back from my rather lengthy hiatus with a new drabble! I didn't really have time to edit it, so forgive its roughness. It's not exactly my best, either...but my mind has been else where. I'm working on 2 seperate Sailor Moon fics (one is Christmas-themed...yeah, I'm really behind), so please look out for those! I also fininshed my first (but hopefully not last) Naruto fic, please **please** check it out, it would make me so happy!Without further adieu...read on!

* * *

**Options  
#32 Rain at Midnight, 988 words**

I'm walking home one night when I see the most peculiar sight: there in front of me is Tsukino Usagi, dancing among the street lights and lamp posts like Gene Kelly, rain and all. There are several options for me to choose from:

One, I can retrace my steps and head back to the university where I came from and search for my sanity. (Now I know I've been studying too much for midterms.)

Two, I can proceed forward and pretend like I don't see the crazy girl.

Three, I can proceed forward and start teasing the girl to no end (although, for once, at a loss for words).

Or four, I can proceed to stand there and stare.

I blink my eyes when I realize that the rain is changing from the light drizzle to an intrusive downpour and is now wetting the bottom hem of my pants. No, option four will not do.

Especially now that Usagi is staring right back at me. Apparently, my body has decided to go ahead with option five, which entails standing in the rain while staring at the girl with my mouth agape. Now there are two of us fools standing out in the rain.

"Hi Mamoru!" Usagi greets as she waves an arm at me before jumping with both feet into a puddle. She's wearing a raincoat with the hood down and zipper open, as well as jeans and bright yellow goulashes. I wonder if Usagi is cold at the sight of the patches of red on her cheeks, but in the addition of her smile, I think she's more excited to be drenched, like the innocent child Usagi can be.

"Odango, are you crazy?" I call out. Her eyebrows raise up in wonder. "What are you doing out here at midnight and in the rain, no less?"

I expect her to come stomping over here in those oversized boots, exploding with anger, but Usagi smiles. She smiles _at me_. Option one is definitely starting to look good to me, but I can't move when she walks over with that smile.

"Mamoru, you're such a grouch," replies Usagi as she wags a finger at me. She taps at a puddle near my feet, sending a small wave of water over my shoes. I jump back as if it's molten lava.

"It's just water, Baka!"

I narrow my eyes at her; I am so confused at Usagi's non-chalance. I mean, for starters, Usagi could catch a cold outside, she's probably going to over-sleep for school tomorrow, not to mention her parents must be angry for not being at home, or Usagi could get kidnapped by some random stranger passing by...

Usagi continues to smile at me as if she can read my thoughts. This girl is so irritating sometimes…I push away other thoughts about her getting hit by a car and reply, "I am not a grouch."

The laugh that escapes her lips is melodious in the rain. She opens her arms out to the sky, welcoming the continuing sheets of rain falling on her face. "Well then, Baka, haven't you ever wanted to just dance in the rain? I've never done this as a little kid, but I wish I had! This feeling is just so…amazing!"

Usagi laughs and spins around, her arms still outstretched. The sight tugs at the corners of my mouth, and I can't help but smile. Slowly, cautiously, I lower the umbrella over my head, and the rain pelts at my hair. Surprisingly, it doesn't feel that bad...

I can see Usagi gazing at me as she darts around the wet sidewalk. Even though I was studying for hours at the library, these few moments in the rain seem oddly refreshing. Or maybe it's something else…

Usagi walks back up to me, and I smile down at her. She seems a lot smaller to me than I remember, almost like a doll one keeps at their side and cuddles with. That smile lights up her blushing face, and my eyes follow a daring raindrop that is traveling along the bridge of her nose and lands on Usagi's plump lip.

She licks the droplet as a silence passes between us. "Are there things you've always wanted to do but never have, Mamoru?" Usagi asks quietly.

My lips part, half ready to answer her question and half ready to engage otherwise. My eyes search for meanings otherwise in the cerulean oceans of her gaze, but the pounding of my heart tells me I know what I want to reply with. There are so many things, so many options to go with, but once again, my body must choose for me.

I wrap my arm around Usagi's shoulder and cover our heads with my umbrella. It's surprising to feel the warmth of her body, and to discover that her figure fits perfectly with mine. A small sound escapes Usagi as I pull her down the sidewalk, but she doesn't struggle. "No," I reply with a shrug. _What a lie._

We walk in step for a moment, when she speaks softly. "I live over there."

I'm surprised to find Usagi lives right across the street from where I found her. She walks slowly to the front door, but before she goes in, she turns around to look at me with concerned eyes. Then she smiles and waves goodbye.

I wait a moment until I see a light appear through a window. I'm about to walk away when I see a familiar figure peek through her curtains and then hastily retreat. I wave at her, and timidly, Usagi waves back. I ease my free hand into my pocket and can't help walking back to my apartment with a grin on my face.

"_There are things I've wanted to do, I just never thought about them before,"_ I think slyly as my thoughts drift off to musicals, raindrops, and pink lips.


End file.
